The Blood Spillers
by BewitchingSprite
Summary: Called upon by Satan, Danielle Night must leave her family and friends behind to embark on a journey that will lead to her becoming the Queen of Hell. Will she fall for Mr. Evil-Tall-Dark-and-Handsome or deny him any affection? Please read, review, follow, favorite, whatever you wish! Rated M for sexual content, language, inappropriate innuendos, etc. ORIGINAL STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is an original story and it is really getting a LOT of views. So if you like it, follow or review or both! I really appreciate you taking the time and reading this! I'm writing and posting as fast as I can while juggling my college work (so, please don't kill me if I don't post every day). I want to try to post a new chapter every week. So my goal is to post a new one every Saturday (USA time). Thanks so much for all of your views!**

* * *

**Hell's Bonfire**

I walked into the kitchen Friday morning. My brown layered hair was a mess since I hadn't straightened it yet. My medium sized dinosaur pajama shirt was wrinkled, and my matching shorts were clinging to my thighs. I reached into the two-door refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. After pouring myself a glass, I gulped it down. I stepped over the creaky board in the hardwood floor, making sure I didn't wake up my mother, whose room was right across from the kitchen. May God bless any of her children who tried to sneak a midnight snack. It was only five o' clock; Mom would kill me if I woke her up that early. I rushed into the bathroom and started the shower.

I stood in the shower letting the hot water release the tense knots in my neck and shoulders. I hummed an old cartoon tune in my head as I washed my hair, and then I heard a rapping on the door. "Who is it?" I asked, making my voice louder than the shower, but not loud enough to wake everyone in the house.

"Who do you think? It's almost time to get to school! Hurry!" my friend, Farrah, said through a small hole in the door.

"Okay. I'll hurry." I finished up in the shower and got out. I dried my hair and dressed into a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt and skinny jeans. I tousled my hair with mousse and then walked out of the bathroom. No time to straighten it this morning. Farrah was leaning against the kitchen table waiting on me. She was wearing her formal school attire. I really didn't feel like wearing my formal attire, and I could take a detention for today. Her plaid gray and red skirt and V-neck sweater vest went well with the black converse she always wore. My black DC's were perfectly comfortable for me.

"What took so long?" she asked me in her sweet glossy voice.

"Just had to think a bit. That's all," I answered, trying not to let my voice crack.

"Well, next time hurry! It's already five-thirty. We have to make it to school before the Back-to-School bonfire starts." The bonfire was conducted by the cheerleaders at Helltown High School. They had apparently sold their souls to the devil a few years back, or at least that's what they told everyone. More than likely, they just googled a Satanism ceremony where they curse one student. It is rumored that the student who is chosen to be cursed, is to become Satan's servant. I was in no rush to get to the bonfire on time.

We walked through my house avoiding all of the creaky spots in the floor and kicking little Lego men out of our way. I grabbed my studded leather jacket and red backpack before exiting the house. As I shut the front door behind me, Farrah started up her red corvette. I ran over to the car and slid in the passenger seat, tossing my stuff in the back. She looked at me and smiled a slight tentative smile.

"We don't have to go, Farrah." She had already started backing out of the driveway.

"But Dani, we have to! Everyone else is going. We'd look like fools if we didn't go."

"Yeah, but we'd be fools if we did go. You remember what happened to the girl who was chosen last time? She disappeared!" I exclaimed, remembering the frightening ceremony and then hearing the news that Tia, one of the cheerleaders, had gone missing.

"We've come this far, let's hope we don't get chosen," Farrah said as she turned the wheel to the left. The road became a rocky drive, and soon we could see the fire in view. It was six o' clock, and everyone was crowding around the big fire. She parked the car, and we ran to the crowd. People started pushing and yelling. And then the ceremony began.

"Close your eyes, fellow students! Close them and bring forth the chosen one!" Gretchen Thompson yelled from the center of the circle. People began to push and get even closer together. Someone stepped on my toes. I swear I felt someone touch my ass, so I moved forward a few steps, blind to everything around me. Soon, I felt no one around me. What happened? First, people were tugging on me and pushing me, and now nothing. I opened my eyes, and then I understood why I didn't feel anything or anyone around me. "Open your eyes Hellians!" I saw everyone staring at me. I saw Farrah, behind me, crying. I had been chosen. I was next.

"This has to be a mistake!" I yelled. Everyone just glared at me.

"There is no mistake, Danielle. You have been chosen by Satan himself," Gretchen said as she began to circle me. Her black hair flicked around in the chilling wind. My nemesis. Gretchen smiled at me; she was perfectly happy. Not a single hint of sadness in her eyes could be found. "Hold out your hand, Danielle Night. Blood must be added to the fire of wrath, so that the chosen one will be found!" I shook my head side to side. I wasn't going to be the chosen one. I turned around and ran right into two football players. "Do not try to run, Dani. You are making this more complicated than it really is. So just stay still and give me your hand," she yelled in her shriek of a voice.

To die? Give myself up to die? Sure, I would "totally" be up for dying! I turned around and walked right up to her, keeping my hands behind my back. "Go to hell, Gretchen!" I yelled, and then I ran off to her left. I headed straight for a hole in the crowd. No one closed it; they all watched me in terror as I ran past them. I could hear footsteps behind me. My solid run changed into a sprint. I sprinted through the dark forest, taking random turns hoping I might lose my followers.

"Dani! Stop running from me!" I heard Farrah yell from behind me. I stopped and turned around. My eyes were stinging from tears. She ran to me and gave me a huge hug. "We have to get you out of here! We need to go back to your house."

"Okay, but how are we going to get away from here without being seen?" I asked.

"I'll bring the corvette to the entrance of the forest in the west. It's that way," she said pointing to my right. I nodded, and then I took off in that direction.

Sure enough, by the time I reached the entrance I saw her corvette. Before I reached the car though, a flash of lightning struck the forest, and I saw three figures hanging in the trees. I couldn't get a quick enough glance to see what they really looked like, but they looked wild, almost like hanging monkeys or vines. I ran to the car, opened the door, and flung myself in. I was shocked when I heard a guy's voice come from the driver's seat.

"Dani, chill. It's just me, Justin," he said. His blond hair covered his right blue eye. He flashed me a smile, and then Farrah's voice came from the back seat.

"He wanted to help out. I thought you might need some protection, and he agreed to be your protector." I let out a relaxed sigh and leaned back in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going? We can't go home because of my mom," I said in barely a whisper. I was still freaked out from seeing those things in the forest and trying to catch my breath from running.

"What about the old club house? The one that is by the haunted mill. No one goes around there anymore. No need to," Justin said. I've been friends with Justin for a few years, because he was my Chem. II partner back in tenth grade. Over the years I could tell that he saw me as more than a friend. I'd notice him taking too long of a gaze at me when we ate lunch. He would always let me hug him and use him as a pillow on school trips. His entire existence, it seemed, was to keep me happy and content. But if I ignored the tiny voice in my own head that never shuts up about wanting to be more than friends with him, I'd be ignoring my heart. My dad always told me to follow my heart, and until now I always had. I looked at the back of Justin's head, and realized that if he ever got the courage to ask me out, I'd say yes without a second thought. Farrah poked me in the arm and pointed out the window.

The Corvette pulled up a hidden rocky drive. Before us was a great oak tree. Its leaves were semi green, and its trunk was vast. Up on the third and fourth largest branches was a tree house. Most tree houses were small, but this old wooden thing could fit five teenagers in it. It even had bunks for sleeping. The entire thing was painted red and splotched midnight blue. Back in eighth grade Farrah and I stumbled upon it and asked our dad's to fix it up. It was our castle in the trees and we were the queens. We got out of the car and climbed up into the red house in the tree.

"Okay, I'll stay here with her, and you go to the store to pick up water and snacks," Justin said to Farrah.

"Got it," she answered hurriedly. She got into the driver's seat and took off back down the road. Justin and I were left alone.

"So, the house looks cleaner than it did last time I came here," I stated awkwardly. I hadn't visited since my dad passed away the year before.

"Yeah, it was a mess and really hard to clean up. I redid the paint, and I put new bunks in it. I usually come here to admire the scenery. It's really beautiful out here," he said in reply. We walked out onto the back deck of the tree house. The sun was rising in the east.

I wondered if they were looking for me. The creatures in the forest still wouldn't get out of my mind. I stared at Justin's face. His lips were moving, but I was out of it. I didn't hear a word he said.

Their eyes were wild and red. Bats? Maybe they were just bats. Yeah. Bats.

"Dani? Are you listening to me? Oh never mind. You are really pale. Did something scare you? Oh, of course something scared you. Who am I kidding? You were just chosen! That is enough reason to scare anyone," he rambled. I hugged him and started sobbing. It was a good thing that I didn't put on makeup that morning or else I'd have smeared mascara on his red pastel shirt. "Shhh," he consoled me. His arms snaked around my back and held me to his chest tightly.

"I—I don't know what I'm going to do now. I can't go home! They'll come after my family! I can't put them in danger." I felt his hands rubbing circles on my back. It was comforting, so I raised my head from his shirt and looked at his face.

"Stay here. I'll stay with you. There's no reason to worry about me, because I'm a black belt in Karate. I won't let anyone get you, Danielle. I promise." With that, he leaned his face down toward mine. I felt my own decreasing the distance too and then the soft firmness of his lips on mine. I let my arms reach up to hook around his neck and his settled at my hips. We were in motion, moving back through the doorway. We didn't stop until there was a desk behind my thighs. He turned around and lifted me onto his lap, not breaking our eternal kiss. His lips moved to my jaw, cheek, and down my neck. My lungs were heaving for breath when he nibbled my collar bone. I ran my fingers through his luxurious blond hair until he trailed his was back to my own lips. I stroked his back with my neon green fingernails. His hands toyed at the hem of my shirt, and it excited me. I'd never had a guy touch me that way before. I'd never had a boyfriend before. My reactions scared me, because I went for his shirt and he took it off.

"I've wanted to tell you for a year that I'm in love with you, Danielle." Then soft fabric was between my fingertips and palm, slowly lifting my shirt off. My eyes went wide when I saw his tan toned chest. I slid my hands down his torso and he sucked in oxygen, his stomach pulsing.

"Let's make use of a bunk," I whispered into his ear, remaining beside his face a second longer than I should have. A growl erupted from deep in his throat, and he was holding me by my waist as we closed in on the bottom bunk across the room. I was beneath him in one second flat. His mouth was on mine again hungrily looking for satisfaction. His tongue flicked out and licked my bottom lip, and I felt him gently bite down on it. I groaned and his tongue slipped into my mouth, fighting for dominion over that territory with my tongue. I felt the warmth of his soft palm graze over my abdomen. Arching my back up toward him, and he smiled and laughed into my mouth. It made me blush to have my own body react that way.

"You've never done this before, have you?" He pulled away and asked. I shook my head, and he just nodded. "Well, this is called making out."

"I know that. I'm no idiot!" I teased.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Will you let me be your first boyfriend?" his smile subsided and he was serious.

'Yes, I will let you be my first boyfriend," I replied.

"Good. Now we need to put our shirts back on. Farrah just pulled up, but I'm sure you couldn't have heard since you were moaning so loudly." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but then he winked and rolled off the bed. He landed with a thud and a slight choke. I looked down at him, and saw that there was an arrow in his left bicep. I jumped up and whirled around.

I saw_ it. _The thing that chased me in the forest was perched on a sturdy branch that was adjacent to the tree house. A dark black star tattooed over its right eye and twine-like ropes of hair fell past its shoulders. This was no _it_. This was a girl. She wore a tight jump suit that looked like leather and was as dark as her hair. Slung around her waist was a mahogany belt that fastened at her hip. In her hands she held a bow and was getting ready to shoot again. She looked like a bad-ass ninja, except that she wore no mask and showed off her pale complexion. This girl looked like she could have been a comic book character with her angular face and black and white contrasting coloration. "Danielle Reynolds, we are here to escort you to Hell." Her voice was just above a whisper, but it was soft and smooth. Something behind the voice led me to think that this girl was more like a slippery fish whose scales slice skin when it flops. _We?_ I thought questioningly. I looked around the house and saw two figures standing behind me, almost surrounding Justin. One was about my height, 5'6. He had orange spikey hair that was tied back with a black bandana. The other guy's skin tone resembled a caramel mocha cappuccino, and he was lean and buff. His hair was corn-rolled down the back of his head. They both wore black leather pants and jackets that covered deep mahogany tee-shirts.

"State your names," the words came from my lips in barely a mumble. The girl just smirked and cocked her head to the side. Humans couldn't make rigid movements like that without snapping their necks. "I said: state your names!" my tense voice was practically tangible.

"Ah, so that is what you said." Her head straightened out and she stepped toward me, flicking her hair to the side. "My name is Star. He's Eric," she pointed to the muscular guy and then to the one with the bandana. "The other one is Red. We are The Blood Spillers."

I felt a hand lay on my shoulder, and a rumbling voice in my ear startled me. "It is time, Dani." I thought it was Justin, but the tone was off. I looked to the side at the hand on my shoulder and saw dirty fingernails and red splattered fingers. I almost screamed, but my mouth was blocked instantly.

This was the end. I'm headed for Hell, I thought.

I bit the fingers that blocked me from speaking. It dropped and the guy growled. "Wait! Promise! Swear!" I rustled up the courage to say.

"Swear what, little girl?" Star asked.

"Swear not to hurt any of my friends or family. I will go willingly if you all swear."

"Swear upon what, dear Danielle? Swear upon the air that changes?" Red retorted.

"No. Upon your ruler. I'm sure Satan would be disappointed if you swore upon him and then broke your promise. It would reflect badly."

"Like the master cares! He thrives on looking bad! It's his job. But we will give you our word: we will not harm your family or friends now or in the future. Should we do so, our spirits will roam the Tunnels of the Past forever." Star's words gave me comfort. Red and Eric both repeated the words and each sliced their palms. With blood, they sealed their words and then motioned for me to get ready. I watched silently as the cuts closed up without leaving a scar behind.

"We heal twenty times faster than the normal human," Eric told me. "Are you ready, Dani?" he offered me his hand. I looked back at Justin and thought: I'll return soon.

I took Eric's hand and he yanked me toward him, lifting me up onto his back. We were off, flying through the trees at lightning speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gates of Hell**

Eric was nicer than I would have thought. He answered all of my questions and pointed out little things on our way to Hell. We had settled in for the night at a motel, and I got to have a bed all to myself. Eric lay on the floor beside the bed. "How far is Hell?" I asked him.

"It's about a two days' journey, but we have a job to do on our way there that will make this trip a bit longer. Not to worry though. Satan told us to keep you from our work until he says so." Eric's voice was soft and sweet unlike Red's or Star's. Deep inside me, I felt something different about him. His patience, niceness, and serenity led me to think that a part of him remained good.

'What kind of job?" I rolled onto my side to look down at him. A slight silent hesitation hung between us.

"A bloody job. I'll leave it at that, Miss Dani. It'll not be your job to complete for a smidgen longer." He closed his eyes for a long moment.

"Can you guys die?" I inquired. This had been a question in the back of my mind since they had sworn on some tunnel thing. I waited and watched as the sides of his mouth turned upward and then he opened his eyes.

"No and yes. We cannot be killed, but we do die off. Usually when someone replaces us, one of us will be sent to walk the Tunnels of the Past for eternity. Satan chooses who will stay or go. I've had my job for fifty years. Star is the newest of our team. I was leader before her, but I let someone slip between my fingers. Master has known me for a long time and gave me a second chance, but not as leader though. I do believe that one of us will be dying off soon. Master's gears are turning in his head and he's writing up a contract of some sort." Eric's snores followed after that phrase and I just lay there thinking.

Contract?

For whom?

Me?

Well, I'll find out when we get there, I suppose.

The rest of the night I lay thinking about Justin. He had passed out after the arrow struck his arm. He looked so vulnerable when I had left. But he was right about Farrah, she had been on her way up the road when Star declared it time to leave. One question haunted my mind though: will he wait for me? Of course he would, I reassured myself. He loves me. With that, I fell asleep and dreamt of Satan.

I was standing in a fiery chamber, but the flames that licked my skin were soft and cold. A man sat upon a silver throne, and he gazed at me with such raw desire it frightened me. I could taste his want in my mouth, thick and sweet. Green eyes pierced through my own blue crystals, and I felt a sudden urge to approach him. After taking one step, I could feel a heat bubbling inside the pit of my stomach. I wanted to puke. This was Satan. This young looking, dark haired boy with wicked green eyes. "Hello Dani," he spoke in a thick creamy voice. If desire had a voice, it would sound like that. "Welcome to Hell." A brown snake slithered out from behind his back, making its way toward me. When it reached my foot, it coiled around and then slid up my leg. The feeling of a tight moving pressure up my leg and settling around my hips caught me off guard. "Do not fear. Grey is not poisonous or deadly in any way. He just wanted to greet you personally, Danielle Night. As did I." Satan stood up from his throne and walked toward me. I saw the cloak that framed his shoulders and revealed a peak of the black shirt and jeans he wore. His feet, though, were pale and bare.

"Why am I here?" my voice quivered.

"I needed to see you in the flesh. Or at least in a dream. I was quickly losing patience with my Blood Spillers. Star is taking her sweet time, because she doesn't much like you. I, on the other hand, very much like you. Spirited, courageous, and selfless. Everything that my Queen should possess. I will be waiting voraciously to answer your questions and see you vis-à-vis in a day. Now, slumber well Danielle."

Everything faded away. I was relieved of the squeezing snake and Satan's caressing gaze. One day left. One day until I really meet him face-to-face. One day to try to escape.

"Wake up, Sunshine." Red pulled the blanket off of my body, and I jolted up in bed.

"Ugh," I said and rolled over, pressing my face into the pillow.

"Get up! Now. Don't make me pull you out of that bed myself, Danielle. Because I sure as hell will." Red's face was flustered and annoyed. His eyebrows crinkled in the middle of his forehead and his bandana was lopsided.

"You said 'hell.' That's funny!" I laughed and then straightened up.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. C'mon, Sunshine." Red yanked me up and started pushing me toward the bathroom. "Get ready. You have five minutes, then I'm going to have'ta come in after you and drag you out if you ain't done. So go, time's ticking."

"You will do no such thing!" I screamed as I stumbled into the bathroom and locked the door. I walked to the sink and scrubbed my face, and then I drenched my hair and scrubbed the roots with the travel-size shampoo that was on the counter. When I lifted my head, I saw my reflection in the mirror. I had black patches beneath my eyes and my dried lips sagged.

I turned around right into Red then looked at the door, which was still locked. How did he get in?

"I'm a Blood Spiller, if Satan wanted us to give people privacy he would have kept us human. Now, let's go." Red grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into the door. I unlocked it and we both plowed out of the bathroom. Eric sat on the edge of one bed while sharpening a knife. I didn't see Star anywhere, and now that I think about it: I hadn't remembered her in the room all night.

"Where's Star?" I questioned.

"She went and took care of business, but she'll meet us at the gate," Red answered.

"Oh, why wasn't I informed?" Eric stood up and pointed the knife at Red.

"You were staying with the girl regardless, Eric. Star wouldn't have let you go kill and deport our PI since you failed the last time."

"Which is all the more reason it should've been me to kill that bastard! He murdered four little girls and ate their eyes. Pardon me if I stayed to help the survivor instead of watch him kill her."

"What do you mean kill your PI?" I was entirely confused. What did these Blood Spillers really do? "What is your job?" I demanded.

"Well, someone's not been too truthful with'ya, huh?" Red chuckled. "We kill people and bring them to Hell. That is why we are Blood Spillers. We literally spill human blood. Interesting huh?" Red's voice had dropped and he stared at me. "Satan would've had us kill you, but he wants you alive and well. Something's goin' on with him. Them light bulbs are blinking like crazy above his head. Maybe he'll kill you himself." Red grabbed his jacket from the desk, and Eric tucked away his knife. "Let's get going, now. We'll be in Hell by tonight."

Our walk was quiet and long. My calves burned with internal fire, and my stomach heaved with hunger. Blood Spillers must not eat, because they didn't stop for food after the tree house yesterday. Nor did they go to breakfast at the motel this morning. "Could we please stop and eat? I'm starving back here, and my legs are aching." I didn't stop walking, though, because if I did stop, there was no way I'd start up again.

"That's right, you're human. You have to eat every day." Eric stated, intrigued. "Red, she needs food. She won't be able to keep up with us without it."

"Damn, I thought we'd make it to Hell without any stops." Red protested. "Fine, we'll hit up a gas station or something. You just walk in and grab what you want, let me take care of the cost." Red had a mischievous grin that caused me to shiver from the inside-out in pain.

"What are you going to use to pay?" I queried.

"Blood." That was the extent of our conversation.

It was about an hour before we actually came across a Citgo on the side of the road. The grass was unruly and green. All of the greasy pumps had plastic bags covering them, and only one looked useable. Eric strode through the doors first, hands deep in the pockets of his pants. I watched as he circled the aisles and then headed for the restroom.

I entered the old run-down gas station next.

The silver door handle rumbled beneath my hand when I pulled to open the door. My feet immediately walked toward the Starbucks chilled coffees and then to the chip aisle. I refused to look back when I heard a shriek and something plummet to the floor. There was a slight slick noise and then silence shrouded the station.

"You got your food?" Red asked.

"Yeah, I do." I didn't want to turn around and look at him.

"Let's go, Danielle Night. Satan awaits. He sent us a portal. I guess he knew that you'd not want to walk much more. He's rarely ever this considerate." So I tried to maneuver around Red without looking at him, but my efforts failed epically. "Dani, just walk to the bathroom." Red's hand clamped my shoulder and pushed me forward. I gazed at his fingers and drying blood clotted between his nails. What the hell was I thinking? I knew what he'd done. That was their job: killing people. I opened the bathroom door and saw Eric standing on the threshold of a stairwell that descended into a bleak darkness.

"So this is it? This will take us to Hell? How far do we have to go before we get to wherever it is we are going?" I couldn't hide the distaste in my voice.

"Well, that's about five minutes. And I don't really like to count feet, so let's just say it's less than a mile." Eric held out his hand to me and I grabbed it. He led me down the narrow stairs until we stepped onto flat ground. I stared at the walls that smelled like iron and looked a shade of painted crimson. These walls were not painted, and it took me less than a second to deduce that. They dripped with blood. Fresh and old, the thick stuff spilled down the walls and collected in the drains that ran down the floor of the tunnels where the walls met the floors.

I saw a figure holding a torch approach us. The shadow cast against the bloodied walls had wisps of hair that reached its back and then I knew instantly: it was Star. "Hello, Danielle. Welcome to Hell. Leave us, boys." Eric raised my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles, and then he followed off after Red. I looked down at Star's hands and suprisedly noticed they didn't hold a bow, but rather something folded and on top of that, boots. "These are yours. You must be swift and get dressed; Master does not like to wait very long." I nodded and took the clothing from her, looked around, and I met her eyes once more. "You are looking for a place to dress? Well, there is no dressing room. You have a dark secluded hall, and I will return in five minutes." She turned on her heels and strutted back the way she came.

I looked around, and then after I concluded it was clear I got dressed. I unfolded the material she had given me: a black leather jumper. My eyes narrowed at the sight of it. I didn't much care for it, but I shrugged it on after I discarded my clothes. I zipped up the front, and looked down at the boots that I had placed at my feet. They were a pair of black Doc Martens, and inside the left boot was a belt. I pulled it out of the boot and looked closely at the intricate design that adorned the outside. Yellow swirls and teardrops formed a pattern on the crimson belt. The belt buckle was a silver car seat buckle, and after I snapped it on it rested right below my hidden navel.

"Are you done yet? I've been watching you examine every piece of clothing I gave you." Star made me jump. I turned around and saw her watching me intently. "Put your boots on and let's go," she stalked up to me, kneeled, and picked up a boot. "Left," she commanded. I gave her my left foot, and she tied the boot on tight to it and then we repeated.

I had followed Star farther down the tunnel until we came to a large silver gate. It glimmered and shined with a red radiance. Star pressed a code into the lock on the wall beside the gate, and then she smacked my ass and pushed me through. I stumbled to the ground, and heard a gentle chuckle echo off the walls. My head lifted and I found myself staring at the bones and shackles that adorned the walls. In the middle of the room, no less than ten feet from me, stood a handsome dark-haired guy. He wore a mahogany button up shirt and a nice pair of tight dark blue jeans.

"So, where's Satan?" I asked the guy. His smile spread from cheek-to-cheek, and he burst out laughing. "I'm not joking."

"I know, and that's why it's so hilarious! Danielle Night," he cleared his throat, "welcome to my kingdom!" He motioned behind him to the silver throne that I had completely overlooked. "It is so nice to meet you in the flesh," he took three long strides and grasped my hand.

A warmth flooded deep in the pit of my stomach. His fingers caressed my palm and a fire lit up in me. I stepped closer to him, and he gave me a sly smile. Releasing my hand, he motioned for me to follow him. I felt everything inside me go cold all at once. Something weird was going on.

"Indeed, something weird is happening, Dani. Your true feelings are coming out. You belong with me, and your body knows it. You see, I brought you here because you are to be my Queen. Though you do not mentally love me yet, you will eventually. You will realize who you truly belong to after you've completed the multiple tasks before you can become my Queen." His emerald eyes bore down on me, and I found myself walking toward him. His eyes widened and I fell to the ground. "You are mine to control, Danielle. And if you do not accept your fate, you will never see your family again. My trolls promised you they wouldn't hurt them, but I didn't. One look in my eyes and they will die in an instant. So heed this warning, and do not stray from me." I struggled to get to my feet, but I could feel gravity working against me. "No, I must have you sign in blood to this contract. And if I let you up, I've no clue what you may do." He slid down from his throne and pulled a scroll from his back pocket. "Will you sign?"

_Never_, I thought at him. That wrought a smirk to his lips.

"What else will you tell me, Danielle Night? Go to Hell, perhaps?" he cackled, and bent down next to me. "You will sign it, even if I have to coax you into it." He laid his hand on the side of my face. The heat rushed back into me, and then I realized what it was: lust. Lust was a dangerous feeling, and if Satan was making me feel this way then he was going to get his way no matter how much my mouth protested. My body won't be mine at all. "Yes, you are absolutely right. The question is, though, will you fight it? Now that you know the end results will be the same, what are you going to choose?" I chose to fight it. I pushed his hand away from my face, but he caught mine and lifted it to his mouth. My shallow breaths ignored my reluctant thoughts. His tongue flicked out and licked my middle finger. I moaned and shut my mouth tight. My throat still produced muted noises as he put his mouth over it and bit gently. He released my hand that now had a bloody finger. The bastard pricked it! "I'm no bastard, just a fallen angel, my sweet." He pushed my shoulder back, and I collapsed flat on the floor.

"What are you going to do, Satan?" I spat at him.

"Well, let's play a game. Danielle, what is the thing you most fear to happen to you? Hmm? I bet I can guess. You answer me with just a simple yes or no." Satan's eyes burned with green fire. "Remember, I can read your mind! So if you lie to me, I will know. Are you up for it?"

"You will not break me. I will do nothing, no matter what you think." I waited for him to do his worst, and he just knelt over me and smiled.

"We will see, Danielle Night!" With that, he snapped a finger. I couldn't see beyond my peripheral vision or even my boobs. "How about eight-legged arachnids?" I felt multiple pressures creeping on the leather. A tousle of my hair and then on my neck really did me in. Spiders. _No, I'm not afraid of spiders. I used to have a pet spider whose name was Wilbur. Inspired by the pig from that movie with the spider._ "Well, you're not afraid of spiders." Satan looked down at me and blinked. The spiders disappeared. "So then what do you fear? Snakes, perhaps?" I remembered the dream that he had greeted me with. The pressure around my waist returned, and a slight hiss made me breathe in deeply.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Spear. And neither are you afraid of him." Satan read my mind and then looked at me, perplexed. "What are you afraid of? Maybe not things. What about this?" He slid his hand across my stomach, and I gulped. Lust filled me again, and I couldn't stay still. My belly convulsed beneath his fingers. This was my fear. I could not control anything my body did. "And I've found it. You feared exactly what I started with." He slid a leg over me and straddled me as I lay helpless on the cold stone of the floor. My entire body filled with fire.

A trail of heat fled down the side of my face as he traced a path with his hand and rested above my breasts. My back arched when he pulled the zipper down an inch or so and leaned his face to my neck. "Give in to me," he whispered into my ear.

Yes, yes! "No," I gritted.

"But your body speaks a different story, Dani. What'll it be?" He kissed the crook of my neck and then right above where he'd pulled the zipper to. I said nothing, and he bit the silver zipper and yanked it down well past my cleavage. His tongue swooped between the crevice of my boobs, and I couldn't hold in my feelings any longer.

"Uhhhhnnn," I moaned. My hips lifted continuously as he opened the rest of the leather jumper. I let my hands slide into his hair and pulled his mouth over mine before it devoured my skin with flames. "Yes, I'll be your Queen! I'll be your Queen! Stop teasing me!" He pulled away and shot me a crooked grin.

"Ah, now you've realized your duty." With a bite of my finger, he reopened the wound that had clotted. In his hands, he held out the scroll. "Sign on the line, Danielle Night. Promise to be my Queen when all is done."

So I did. I signed the scroll right on the black line at the bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Contract**

I couldn't believe it was that easy for him. With a kiss, I surrendered. "Mmmm," he grumbled in my left ear. We lay together in his bedchamber. His fingers tickled lightly at my sides and I threw a laughing fit.

"Stop! Ha ha! Please, stop!" I rolled over to look deeply into his green eyes, and he just stared back at me.

"What is it you miss most, Dani? I wish to give you everything you want."

"Then let me leave. That is what I want, highness. And it's not a what that I miss, but a who." I turned away from him, zipping the jumper back up to my throat.

"It's that boy who you miss, right? Jared…" he closed his eyes while he thought hard.

"Justin. You knew that, too. His name and face is constantly on my mind, Satan. Since I signed that damn contract, I'll never see him again." Tears flooded my eyes and trickled down my face. I got off his bed and walked over to the mirror that hung on the cave wall. I stared through the image of a girl whose skin was red and scorched with kisses and finger marks. The corners of her eyes turned downward in sorrow along with her lips. She wore leather that looked wrong and out of place with her pale flesh, and she reflected back at me with thoughts of a guy whom she loved dearly. _Justin_, I thought. _I will return to you_. He appeared behind me, Justin, and laid his hands upon my shoulders. His blond hair perfectly curled above his brow, and a twisted smile intercepted my eyes. "Justin," I spoke softly.

"Yes, Dani?" his voice was velvet against my skin as he kissed my neck.

"Is it really you?" I turned to face him, but his hands tightened on my shoulders to keep me from moving. "I want to see your face."

"Look, it is right there in the mirror, Dani. It is really me. My lips have longed to touch your skin since you were taken from me so abruptly." And then, it hit me. This image couldn't really be Justin. Justin got shot in the arm, and the man in the mirror was flawless. I turned and stared at Satan.

"Just how low will you stoop, _highness_?" My words were rigged with edges sharp as knives.

"As low as I can to make your heart mine! Get back in my bed!" His eyes left me with no will or words, only motions that drove me to his bed and under the covers. "You are mine, and I will break you over and over again until you beg me to love you." He crawled onto the bed and stripped the covers off my body.

"Please, don't take my will from me! It's all I've got left since my life is no longer mine!" I cried. Satan's lips twitched as he removed his shirt, exposing rock solid abs and a slight trail of hair that curled from navel down past the waistband of his jeans.

"Kiss me, Danielle Night." He hissed his words and my spine shuddered. I closed my eyes and leaned my face toward his, and then he _tsked_ at me. "Not my mouth, Dani." I gulped and stared at his flat smooth stomach. He lay down on his back and barked another order at me. "Straddle me and kiss my stomach!" I slowly fulfilled his demand, leaning over his abdomen and kissing it once. I looked up at his face and waited. "Good girl, now kiss further down," his words held a smile in them and they taunted me. I kissed right above the button of his jeans, and his hands held my head to keep me from moving away. "Undo the button with your teeth, Dani."

"I can't! I can't! I don't know how." My words stuttered and my body shook.

"You can, and you will." I dared not look into his eyes again, so I attempted his command. I took hold of the fabric with my teeth and pushed the button back with my tongue. It had worked. But now what would he demand from me? "Danielle, you straddle my knees, come forward more." I scooted just a little closer, and he frowned. "More. You know where I want you, now get there." Immediately, my body gave in and I straddled his waist. His hands skimmed down my shoulders and across my chest to the zipper of the jumper, and he unzipped it all the way and yanked it down to my hips. I was bared in front of him, and he did not blink or bat an eye. "Grind," he said harshly. I didn't know how to grind; I'd only just started kissing a few days ago. I'd seen it in movies, but how did people do it? "Damn it all, Dani! You're going to learn!" He grabbed my bare waist with his hands and rocked me on him. "This is grinding, Danielle. You continue, now. Don't stop until I say so." His words left me frightened. _What was he going to do?_ "This is what I am going to do," his fingers burned through the fabric of the leather jumper all the way to my ankles. He ripped it right off, and the warm air made me gasp. "Faster!" I sped up, but his jeans were rubbing my legs raw.

"Your jeans, they hurt me. Please, let me stop!"

"Alright, stop. Roll off me." I rolled to the empty side of the bed, and huffed. He stood up and shucked his pants off.

Satan wore boxers.

I woke up and blinked the dry tears from my eyes. My back was searing hot, and I couldn't remember why. "Hot coals, dearest. Hot coals." _His_ voice made me want to puke over and over again. It sliced through me with such raw desire that my body responded positively to it. In my head, I hated it.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Time for an ice bath. Your back should feel better after that." A light smile glinted in his words.

"No! I will not take an ice bath. Just show me where a spring is, and I'll soak in that."

"But I was having so much fun with you, Danielle. Don't you remember how much fun you had? You begged for me after the third round. You practically became an acrobat on those hot coals." Satan sat up in the bed and flashed me a wicked grin, and then he was lying over my backside. His body's temperature dropped below freezing, and yet it soothed my sore back. "I bet this feels nice, Dani."

"Yes, highness. It feels better. Please remove yourself from me now." I spoke with such authority that I frightened myself.

"Of course, my sweet, as you wish." He rolled off me, and I slid out from under the covers. Pain throbbed through the lower half of my body, but I walked over to a wardrobe that stood adjacent to the bed. "Fourth gown, dear. The fourth one!" I pulled out the fourth gown and scoped every inch of it, which happened to have a very low count of inches. It was blood red and fine silk. I pulled it on over my head, noticing that it just passed my butt cheeks. I looked at my physique in the mirror, and then I removed the horrid dress. I pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt, threw them on, and closed the wardrobe. "Fine, you can wear that. Besides, you have training today."

I froze and hoped he didn't mean what I thought he meant. "For what?" I dared to ask.

"To become a Blood Spiller. That is the first of three tasks you must complete before you can stand at my side as my Queen. I thought I explained this to you." I shook my head. "First you must spend three months as a Blood Spiller, and then I will give you your next task." Satan removed himself from the bed, dressed quickly, and strolled out of the room.

Hours passed, and I hadn't seen Satan since he left the bedroom after telling me about my first task. "You will spend three months as one of my dogs, fetching and killing those who appear on the list that Star will receive. I won't see you during that time, but don't get too excited. I will check in on you every now and then. Star will come fetch you when your training should begin. I will watch you train, Dani. Do believe me when I say that this training is vigorous and I am not lenient toward my Spillers. From now, you must call me Master rather than Satan or highness. Although from your lips, those words sound so provocative when I touch you." His eyes were half-lidded for a moment. "Now, I have some business to attend to, keep your hands to yourself in this room, but if you want to make the bed for me, that would be nice."

I made the bed, not because he wanted me to but because I was bored. I sat cross-legged on it and waited for Star to arrive. _Master,_ I thought_, he wants me to call him Master_. Like hell I would do that. I wasn't going to call him anything if I had to address him as "master." An hour passed before Star appeared clad in black leather as usual.

"Get up, brat! Game time! Trust me when I say that I'm not taking it easy on you." Star's voice filled with pure hatred made me shake as I rose from the bed. "Where do you think you're goin' barefoot? Throw those boots on from four days ago!" Had I really been here four days? I must have slept a lot if I lost count of what day it was. I despised myself and Satan even more.

"Fine." I reached under the bed and pulled out the boots, slid in my feet, and laced them up.

Star had taken me down another dark passage that had dead, or mostly dead, people lying on the ground. Some had barnacles growing black and green on their skin as if they had been underwater for hundreds of years. Others' skin had lacerations and whip marks filled with seeping yellow puss. As we slowly came upon the end of the tunnel, I spotted a familiar muscular figure slumped on the ground. I had to take a double-take when we passed him: it was Eric. He looked up at me, smiled slightly, and then winced in immediate pain. The entire corner of his mouth had been burned off and the skin that remained was charred. "Eric!" I exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"There can only be three, Dani. Only three Spillers at a time. Satan dismissed me here to the Tunnels of Suffering. This is where those who led awful and despicable lives live for the rest of their spirit lives. I'm no more, you see my spirit being tortured." He coughed violently and gasped. "I can't talk any longer. I'm being summoned again. Please, do not fret Dani! He loves you and would not submit you to endure this. Good-," his words were cut off as he dissipated into the air. I turned to look into the black eyes of Star.

"I thought you guys didn't die!" I yelled in her face.

"WE CAN'T BE KILLED BY HUMANS! Satan, on the other hand, can murder us in cold blood, send our spirits here, and let us rot away in hell. Eric's time was up. Now you'll learn not to get attached to the people you meet. Every single person that you will run into will die at your hands or by your hands. You cannot control it; because once your training is complete, you will feel no regret. You will lose all feeling of pity or love. All the fear you have now, will be gone forever and you will treat every opponent and obstacle as a challenge. You will want to conquer all." She gave one last heave of breath and turned on her heels. I followed her in silence as she approached copper gates. Another room, I supposed. I was right.

Satan sat upon a copper throne with an unpleasant frown on his face when he saw the grim set of my own mouth and scrunched eyes. "You murderer!" I darted toward him, but Star caught my arm and pulled me back.

"Yes! I am! Come at me, Danielle! Give me your fucking all!" He rose from the throne and leaped and landed in front of me. "Be strong, Dani! I will not have a weak queen. So you better control yourself!" I jerked free of Star and stared deep into his emerald eyes.

"Why?" I muttered. "Why should I control myself? Just because I cry for a fallen friend, I am weak? I'm not weak, Satan. I'm stronger than you, because I have a heart to care for others and a conscience that tells me to run away and yet I stand here before you. So call me weak all you want, insensitive bastard! But I-," a welt formed across my left cheek.

"Shut up, Danielle Night! I hear you and applaud you for your bravery, but if you still only stay because you signed a contract then go back to the bedroom. You are training to be Queen, so act like it! But if you don't feel like my queen just yet, I'll shower you with whatever you want! Pearls, diamonds, rubies, men, or I could make you hate me so much you want to be my queen just to piss me off day after day. Whatever you choose, your motives better be pure. You stay now hesitantly, but make up your mind fast, girl! Your clock is ticking!" With that he stormed out of the training room that I had paid no mind to. My jaw hung open as the room spun round and round.

"You've done it now, Butterfly. Better start begging before he changes his mind about you." Star shocked me back into the present.

"After training. Butterfly, huh? Is that a compliment?" I looked at her and cocked my eyebrow.

"No, it isn't. It means you're soft and fragile. You make others around you soften and become fragile. So, take it as an insult. A very big insult. Satan and the rest of us hold to our prideful and hard nature, and we don't need you coming and tearing us down."

"Are you saying that I have that effect on you all?" I inquired.

She rolled her eyes, disappeared, and then I fell to the floor. "On your guard, Butterfly! Training time!"

She literally swept me off my feet at least forty times in a row before attempting to teach me how to block her side-sweep. It took another ten times before I could do it properly. On my way out, my ass ached and my joints felt watery. _So I'm Butterfly_. It didn't make sense to me, why Star called me Butterfly. I could find no offense in being called beautiful. If making others _feel_ was my special power, maybe there was hope of escaping. Maybe I could change _him_.

I smelled food somewhere down at the end of a tunnel and followed it since I was starving. When I made a turn, I saw Red and Star sitting at a round table in an area that looked like a cafeteria. There were four tables total, so I took the table farthest from them. My plate was filled to the top with chicken legs, alfredo, carrots, and barbecue. As I reached down to pick up my chicken leg, Red and Star plopped down beside me and I dropped the leg on the ground. "I slaved over those chicken legs," said Red. "You better eat it!"

"It's dirty now. I can't eat it or I'll get sick."

"I forgot about you humans. Have hardly an immune system compared to us Spillers. Ha! I could watch a thousand of you die from poison and happily retire to the Tunnels." Red's face scared me because it was so serious.

"Um, yeah." I took a bite out of one of the good chicken legs that were left on my plate.

"Star says she named you Butterfly. Fitting, I think. I just hope we can give you a true Spiller name before you make all of us—Owch!" Star elbowed him in the rib cage.

"She will become a full-blood Spiller once I'm done with her." Star flashed me a pointy-toothed smile. "Don't eat that," she warned me as I forked a carrot. "He cooks those in a sauce that is poisonous for humans, but strengthens Spillers."

"Thanks," I said quietly. My appetite left abruptly. At least I got a chicken leg in my system. "I'm going to head back to the training room and practice some more," I excused myself from the table.

"Go through that hall over there, and it'll take you straight there." Star pointed at a doorway by the table they were first sitting at. I nodded my head and exited the cafeteria.

I picked up a wooden pole and balanced myself in front of the leather dummy. I took a left swing at it and then fell to the ground. The pole reverberated through my body and I stood up again. Choking up a bit more on the stick, I tried another swing.

"Weak." Satan's voice startled me so much that I got hit by the dummy and again fell. "Start with the punching bag, Danielle." He walked me over to the dangling bag and then motioned me how to hit it. "Look, first, push it around. Get accustomed to its weight." I stood my ground and attempted to push it. It pushed back and I fell once again. "I'm going to stand behind you and help you. Try again." I gave a fierce hit and it swung back about six inches. Satan's hands held mine in front of me, palms out. As it swung back, he pulled my hands to cradle and then shove it out. "Feel that? It was a smooth push. You didn't get slapped back, because you followed and then exerted. Now, try without me." He stepped back and watched with wide eyes. I really gave it a nice shove and it swung out a foot before it rushed back at me. I brought it into me, taking a slight rock back and then shoved with all my might. It came back and then I hit it with my fist. I went back and forth with it for a while before switching to kicks. That sent me flying back into Satan. He looked down at me and held out a hand. "Where is the weak point of a person?" he questioned.

"The legs?"

"I suppose that is a good weak point, but what would temporarily put your opponent into shock?" he smiled menacingly.

"A kick to the chest?"

"Good, now aim for the upper middle of the bag. Okay?"

I nodded at him and took my stance once again. I shoved the bag and heard Satan say "Now!" I aimed and kicked with all my might, bringing my arms up to my chest and returning its shove with a solid hit. I turned around and smiled brightly at Satan. He laughed and then I realized why: I forgot to move out of the bag's way. It sent me sprawling into his arms. "That's the pride of a queen," he said, half-lidded. I lifted my head to his, willingly and wanting. I tasted something different from the lust that I usually tasted when we kissed. It was sweeter and less addictive, but I wanted more and more. "No. You're in training," he tsked at me. "You can't have more for three months."

"Not even a little?" I whined.

"No more than what we just did. That is all you'll get from me here in the lair until you return in three months. You leave in two days, Dani. In two days, the ninety day countdown will begin. You can handle it, I promise." He pecked her mouth one last time and then walked out of the training room.

"Well, I guess I better pick up that stick and try again." I did just that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you all for staying with me on this! I will have another chapter by next Saturday! Hope you all are enjoying this story (which is COMPLETELY original). This story is rated M for language, innuendos, sexual content, and eventually gory imagery. So, please keep that in mind as you read on. Thanks everyone for reading! Without further ado, here is Chapter 4!

* * *

**Spilling Time**

I woke up in my cot that Red set up beside his for me. I now slept with him and Star in our own little cubby hole of the tunnels. I rolled off and did forty-five push-ups to start my day off good. I had gotten used to the damp air and irony smell of Satan's cozy home. What I had not gotten used to was Red shedding his covers and showing off his fully-naked body. It was a nice body, don't get me wrong; however, I wish he didn't go around in the morning only in his birthday suit. "Red, put some clothes on!" I screeched. Star was already gone, so I didn't worry about waking her up.

Red turned toward me and taunted. "Why not? Do I not look as good as Satan? Oh, I bet it's because I look better than him." He chuckled and walked over to a small fountain where we brushed our teeth and washed our faces.

"No. It's because I'm not used to… I don't want to see _that_ when I get out of bed in the morning!"

He faced me full on and then in two seconds was standing right in front of me. I just stared into his chest. I, myself, was not wearing much clothing, but it was a hell of a lot more than he wore. "What's wrong, Butterfly? Can't stand the manly figure?"

"No, it's only yours that I can't stand." He got really defensive after I let that fall from my mouth.

"Oh? Then what's wrong with it? Hmm?" He stood smiling down at me. "This requires you to look and assess for yourself, Butterfly."

"I've seen plenty of it, and it is just too small." I spun on my heel and walked away from him.

"You're one to judge. Only ever seen two. Mine and Master's."

"No. I've only seen one. It was yours. He never showed me his. At least he wasn't as beastly as you, holding your head high with that thing out." I still didn't feel comfortable calling Satan _master_. I always referred to him as "he, him, or his." Never Master.

"God, Red! Put that junk away!" Star exclaimed as she entered the room. "You'll poke someone's eye out with it. Hey now, you better control that thing and tell it to go down. Looks like it'll pop." She dropped some fresh clothes on my cot and told me to hurry up.

Today was the day that we were to leave Hell. I couldn't wait. "I'll be ready to leave in just a few minutes." I stripped and dressed right in front of Red. He didn't look. I suppose this is how it'll be for the next ninety days: silence, orders, and jokes. I told Red that I'd see him later before I left the room. I made my way around Hell, saying goodbye to the different places I spent some of my time. Then, I finally found him. Eric.

"Hey, Dani," he coughed violently and spit up blood. "Heard you got a nickname. Butterfly. It fits you, really it does." I smiled at my old friend. My first friend in this hole.

"Thanks. I hope it sticks. I like being called beautiful and deadly in one name. How've you been, Eric? You're looking a thousand years older than when I saw you a week ago."

"Ha! You look older than you did when we first brought you here. It only gets worse from there though. I'm doing fine, Dani. I've been summoned every other day to a different room in Hell. It isn't as bad as some people say it is. Eventually, I'll get used to it. Then, if I'm lucky, Satan will release me. I'll be born as a human again. Maybe next time I'll live it right. Hold tight to good, Dani. God knows I didn't, and look where it got me. Though, I must say, Satan won't want his queen to be good. Unless he wanted someone who could be tainted by evil and still remain good. That would give him hope-," he was cut off.

"It seems as though I'm being summoned. I'm not supposed to leave until tomorrow! No! No! Stay good, Dani! Hold on to goodness!" in a puff of smoke, Eric disappeared.

I was left alone. I won't ever know what he was going to say. Hope for what, Eric? Hope for what?

"Danielle." His voice echoed in my head. I had forgotten that I stood beside his throne room. "Come with me. I'll arm you." I turned and followed Satan into his throne room. "Eric is gone now, you know. He's human again. His deeds were bad, but he has paid for them. Now, he can start over and find his way back to me."

"Why back to you? What makes you so sure?" I questioned.

"Because, evil is evil. It never changes. I have a feeling that he will end up slaughtering his family this time 'round. But he does have a choice. But once you are bad, you stay bad. Just like you, Dani. If you die, you'll end up here. For how long? Who knows? As long as I feel fit. Then you'll be reborn again, and most people make the same decisions twice. You'll end up here again. Eventually, your spirit and I will be good friends and we'll converse and joke around. But until then, you will go through the motions of becoming my queen." He pulled me toward him, and I was pressed flat against his body. "Black suits you, Butterfly. Quite a deadly color for a brunette." His hands slid down my body as he crouched and hooked a sheath for a knife around my thigh. Then his hands burned as he travelled up and swung a weapons belt around my hips: its weight felt so good. His hands felt amazing. Then he rose to full height again and looked into my eyes, pierced them.

"Oh, please. One last kiss? Just one?" All other thoughts left my head. He smiled slowly and bent his head down to mine and barely brushed his lips across mine.

"This is to get you through the days." He began to walk away.

"And what about the nights?" I hinted suggestively.

"I told you that I'd stay in touch through dreams. You'll see me plenty at night, my sweet. Oh, yes. Plenty." He left the room without a goodbye. I looked to the floor and saw his snake, Spear. He curled around my body and gave me a tight squeeze.

"I hardly know you, and you're already showing me your affection?" I said to him.

"He knows power when he sees it," Star startled me. "Spear senses power, and the more he squeezes you, the more power he senses. He won't kill you, more like a tight cuddle if you're really powerful."

I'd call his strength a tight cuddle. I didn't tell her that though.

Two hours had passed, and we were finally making our way back down the tunnels. I looked forward to smelling fresh air and possibly plotting my escape. I wanted to stay about as much as Star and Red wanted me to. Not at all. The only thing keeping me from doing so was that damned contract. Satan had a hell of a way of torment and punishment, I didn't want to see it taken out on my family or friends. Or Justin. Justin. I had completely neglected thoughts of him and his blond swooping hair, tight polo and pecks. A completely different figure from Satan. Where Satan's body almost felt surreal to me, I completely remembered Justin's touch. Oh how I missed it.

"Butterfly! Snap out of it. We're nearing the edge of Hell. Get ready to climb bloody narrow steps. Literally." Star smirked at her pun.

"Oy, Star! How long do you think Butterfly here will last?" Red gestured his thumb back at me while giving Star a sly smile.

"I highly doubt she'll make it longer than how much time it takes you to _get up_. Which is what? An hour?" She laughed.

"No! Maybe ten seconds. Man, Superman down there is ready to go at any time of the day within ten seconds of seeing a pretty woman."

Their argument about Red's erections grossed me out to the point where I almost felt like dry heaving on the side of the steps. "Guys, shut up! Change the subject or something!"

"Excuse you, Butterfly! You don't make the rules around here. I make the fucking rules and you both abide by them. If I want to talk about penises and vaginas, I will. If I want to ask you about sex with Master, you better answer my damn question. When I say inhale, you better fucking inhale. When I say spit, you better spit. I'm in charge dammit. Don't forget it!" Star's face was mere inches from my own. To be completely honest, I understood why Satan made her head Spiller. She took initiative and called bluffs like no one's business. Hell, she has my vote to stay in power when I become queen.

No.

I won't be Satan's Queen. I. Won't.

I couldn't tell how long it took for us to finally come up out of the ground, but the lack of sun told me that we had been travelling for most of the, if not the whole, day. Star allowed Red and I to take a breather while she went into a hotel, to procure a room or two I hoped. My back rested against a boulder that lay in the front garden of the Howard Johnson Inn. Red kicked the bark that scattered about the garden like rabbit turds. "What the hell is this stuff?" He wondered aloud.

"Rabbi—I mean bark. It helps with something, I suppose. I don't have much of a green thumb, so I don't really garden," my eyes staring away from him. I could feel him looking in my direction, penetrating through my thought barrier.

"Dammit! I still can't do it!" he huffed.

"Can't do what?" I dared to ask, though I already knew what he was going to say.

"Read your mind! Master can do it effortlessly, so why can't I?" he walked over and leaned against the boulder with me.

"Because you aren't Sat—him." I moved away from him and stood in the patch of weeds in the middle of the garden.

"You almost said his name! He's probably sighing with relief or daring you to say the rest of it. You just never know with that sadistic bastard." Red's face shone with a mile-wide smile.

"Why would he be relieved I didn't say the rest?" I turned directly toward him and grimaced.

"He'd've had to come get you and lock you in the Chamber of Torture for a year. Spillers are his dogs, trolls, pets. They don't get to call him by any of his names." I gulped audibly and Red smiled bigger. "I highly doubt he would do that to you though. You seem to have broken a lot of rules, but he didn't do anything about it. He really must love you. That's about the most logical reason for him not flogging you like he would have me or Star."

"Well, I thank him for not doing that, then. Speaking of Star, where is she? Aren't we going to stay here?" Red tilted his head and gave me a confused look.

"No. She had to kill a guy who murdered his family and took residence here to hide. Why? Did you really think we were going to stop this early in the night?" He took one look at my face and chuckled. "You were, weren't you." His words were fact not question.

"So then when do we sleep? I mean, I'm not tired right now, but if we don't sleep at night then…" I trailed off.

"During the day, Butterfly. You know why you don't feel tired?" I shook my head. "Master kept you up through the night, helping you adjust to a new sleeping schedule. You were only allowed to sleep during the day. Though, in Hell, you really can't tell night from day."

I let that sink in. All the sex we had was only to put me on a new sleeping pattern. Damn him. I loathed him even more then I had when I yelled at him for being a murderer. He was a fucking sadistic-," my words were cut short when I heard a voice in my mind. _His_ voice.

_Don't finish that sentence, Danielle Night. You are serious and I will not allow you to get away with calling me a sadistic bastard as Red did. He jested, you were serious. You need to go inside, my Spiller. Go inside and find Star. Take Red with you. Be careful, Danielle. Next time I will not be so kind as to warn you. You will see me before you, whisking you to your punishment and possible death. Goodbye, Butterfly._

I stood completely frozen in terror. His voice was so soft and threatening that it chilled me to my bones. "Butterfly," Red began.

"Star needs us to go inside now," I said. He nodded and we both walked through the spinning door.

"Drink," her command shredded me. "Drink his blood, Danielle. You must complete the Spiller process. You still remain human, and you will not live long enough while working with us. You will feel hunger rarely, tired hardly ever, and no pain at all. Now fucking drink this man's blood before his light goes out!" She bent down to him and lifted his wrist, slashing it with her fingernail and holding it up to my face. I stared at it and then came to terms with myself. I had to do this to protect my family.

So, I drank. And drank. And drank. A craving tore through my stomach as I continued to drain him of blood. Thick, sweet, salty, delicious blood slid down my throat. When there was none left, I looked at Star and smiled.

No. I don't like her! Stop smiling! Stop it right now!

_Never_. A voice inside my head growled at me. _I am you now. Sleep, Butterfly. Let the Spiller take over. Let me take over._ I felt myself being thrown over a shoulder and carried out into the cold.

Then _I_ was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I didn't know if I was going to get a new chapter up by Saturday, but then I wrote this one in about two days! I will/plan on having another chapter to post by this Saturday. Thank you guys for the few reviews and kind words. You guys are amazing! I never thought I'd get close to 200 views in under a week! You guys really rock! Please send me more reviews if you have suggestions of what should happen next or if you like it! Thanks again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**A New Life**

"Star," I growled in a low voice. "More blood!" Star smiled at me.

"Of course, Butterfly! Tomorrow, you will have more blood. Right now, go wash off the leftovers on your face." I sighed and walked to the bathroom of the hotel room. Still drying blood began to crust around my swollen lips. The smell of the blood tickled my nostrils and made me moan, but something deep inside me cringed. A little voice yelling at me: _this is not you! You are Danielle Night, the sweet girl. Not Butterfly the deadly monster!_ I guffawed at the nonsense in my head. Why would I want to be good? There was no use in being good and weak. Strong and powerful, that's what I was now. I used the white washcloth in the bathroom to rub dinner from my face, and then I wrung it out into my mouth with my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I re-wet the cloth and repeated until it was only a pinkish color. Until my palate was satiated. A rapid knock on the door signaled that I had to leave. I flung the door open and rolled my head, so rigid a motion that I didn't know I could do.

Red smirked and stood right in front of me, licking a corner of my mouth with his tongue. "You missed a spot," he explained. His eyes flashed bright red and stayed hooked on mine when he kissed me full on.

A ravenous beast inside me grabbed hold of his shirt and body slammed him to the floor. "Don't fuck with me, Red!" Star applauded while laughing hysterically.

"Looks like Butterfly put you in your place, Red!" Star started to take off her clothes as she settled into one of the queen beds. "Oh, you guys have to share that one there," she told us, pointing at the bed nearest the window. The sun's rays peaked out from the horizon, the lighter part of the morning very close to dawning. I stared at Red, who began to get off the floor, as he shed clothes too. He flashed me a grin, sliding beneath the covers on the side of the bed farthest from the sun.

"Mind closing those?" he asked, pointing to the curtains. I closed them and just continued to look at him. "Well, Butterfly? Aren't you going to sleep? Let's go. Strip, I don't have all day. I've got to sleep for the next twelve hours, and I don't want your ass slipping in late and waking me up." I still didn't budge.

"Dammit, Butterfly. Throw your clothes in the corner and go to sleep!" Star mumbled angrily. Before I realized it, I stood in nothing but my undergarments, all of my clothes were folded neatly in a corner of the room. I pulled back the sheet and comforter and then tucked myself tightly into them, hoping to avoid any physical contact with Red, who I knew was stark naked. I shut my eyes, and then thought that this wasn't so bad. That was until Red's hands slid their way around me and cupped my covered breasts.

"This is from Master," he whispered lightly, tickling the shell of my ear while doing so. His hands rubbed and caressed the sensitive skin through my cotton bra. A hand slid down my bare back, catching and pulling me hard against him. "Goodnight, Butterfly."

* * *

_I looked around and recognized the throne before me. Though around it, jewels piled high decorated the floor. Seated on the throne, green eyes met my gaze. "Danielle. You look different, my sweet! Your eyes are dark gold and flecked with blood! Oh, how exciting! The transformation is just beginning, but you already look more beautiful than before." Satan circled me and sniffed the air around me. "Hmph. Red doesn't smell too nice on you. I'll have to tell him not to do anymore of my bidding when it comes to you. He has a more rusty scent than I initially thought. You, on the other hand, smell like sweet roses and butterflies. Danielle, have you noticed something different about yourself?" he stopped in front of me, pulling my hand into his own._

_ "You!—," I began. My feelings boiled over, but I remembered his warning from earlier. "Yes. I have." I gritted. "I'm a monster now. I killed a man! I killed and then devoured his life's blood. That is not me! I am not that hideous! What have I become?" I yelled at him._

_ "A true Blood Spiller, Danielle. That is what you are now. Though it appears that you only act like the monster in reality, and not here. If the monster were here, she'd be all over me. Your will is strong, and that is why you act like your normal self here. I can't decide whether or not I like that."_ _His smile sent shivers right through me, and his touch made me want to pull him in for a kiss. _

_ "I like it, because now I can actually tell you what I think! I hate this! I hate not being me! I hate that monster that you've made me into! She likes the kill, she likes the blood, she likes the power. I hate it. I hate all of it! I'll never ever like it! Ever! You can bet on tha-," my mouth was covered by his in an instant. He shoved me backwards and we found ourselves tumbling onto his icy throne. The cold almost burned me, and I let out a gasp which he took as an invitation to thrust his tongue in between my lips. I struggled and pounded against his chest with my fists. He didn't budge or let up, so I settled for biting his lip. He groaned and then began to roll his hips into mine. My movements of discontent wrought his lower member out of hiding. He slid his hands to my waist and yanked me into him, pressed hard against our mid-sections and lower. The only thing that separated us was our choice of clothing: thin purple panties and black cotton boxers. _

_ I hadn't really noticed his lack of clothing until my own hands raked down his smooth, defined chest. Oh, he felt so familiar and good, our heat rising up to our faces. I gave up trying to push him off and invited his affections. We were going to have hot hate sex. Hot. Hot. Hate. Sex. "Yes, yes we are. And you're going to be in control this time, love." I went wild after he said it aloud. I climbed on top of his lap and screamed at him._

_ "I hate you! You despicable worm! You disgustingly sensual animal!" My hands braved themselves enough to tuck themselves behind the elastic band of his boxers. They stroked and lightly tugged his hard shaft. _

_ "Woman, you make me want to-," he stopped to groan as my long fingernails trailed lines up and down it. He closed his mouth to make a very loud hum and gargling noise deep in his throat. _

_ "I what? Dammit, I what?" I smiled at him, purely intent on getting him to admit that he liked it. He liked this side of me. _

_ "Danielle, don't say anything out of hate. And don't speak my name. Just rememb—oh!" I tugged his shorts down and the burning cold of the throne made him wince. I moved off of his lap and turned my back on him. _

_ "How does it feel? To have no control and no relief? Hmm?" I straightened my back and turned back to see an empty throne. Where'd he go?_

_ "Right here," he whispered into my right ear. "And it feels amaz-z-z-z-zing," he hissed. He pushed my hair to the other side of my neck and licked right below my ear and nuzzled his mouth into the crook between shoulder and head. His tongue flashed out to attack the skin there, and then he lightly blew on it. My knees went weak and I could feel my bones turning to jelly. "No, stay standing. Stay upright," his words iced their way down my body until hot breath tingled at the back of my thighs. "It's my turn, Danielle. I'm in control and will leave you as you have left me!" I dreaded my actions as he ripped through the petty underwear and brought his mouth to my core. He started out by breathing hard, shallow breaths and finally circled my sensitive nub with his hot tongue. I rolled my head back and almost began to sink. "Up," he commanded. The words vibrated through me and his tongue went to town, holding that ignited feeling low in my gut. In. Out. Round. Repeating the fluid motions until I couldn't hold a moan back. It erupted and continued to sound as he just wiggled in me to find whatever it was he searched for. When I let a cry rip through my throat and felt a satisfying groan from him, I knew he'd found it. I locked my knees to keep from collapsing. My hips jerked with his motions, developing a rhythm. I sighed with anger when he pulled away too soon. "Now we are even!" he growled. _

_ "Damn you, Satan!" I screeched. His eyebrows shot up and a sneer formed on his face. _

_ "Oh, Butterfly! Did I not warn you? You just said my name! Though since it was not really said aloud in reality, I won't send you to be tortured. But I will punish you here and now! Onto all fours," he commanded. _

_ "Like Hell I will! I'm not your little play thing! I'm a person!" I backed away from him, but felt a tight squeeze begin around my ankles. Satan snapped his fingers and Spear's tail jerked me to fall forward, forcing my hands to catch my weight._

_ "There, little slug. That wasn't so hard was it. I pulled my knees forward to come out of push-up position. "Now, just be a good little troll." I felt a whip lash flat across my back. Then an another. And another. "Punishments were meant to hurt, Danielle dear. You may cry if the pain becomes unbearable. It may get my pity and make me stop." _

_ I refuse to cry. Crying is for weaklings. I will show him that I am not weak. Strike. Strike. My body convulsed as his whip increased in speed and constancy. "I will—ah—not cry!" I gritted my teeth. _

_ "Good! Good!" He chuckled low and heartily. "Do not cry, I am having much too much fun!" I could see him dancing in my peripheral vision, flicking his wrist rapidly. I focused on a ruby that hid in a pile of gold coins in front of me. My back started to numb, though I could feel the wetness and hear the plopping of my own blood. "Come now, Dani. One tear? Just one? Then I'll heal you and we can continue to make extravagantly hateful love." He stopped the whip for just a second. "Or you can just say that you're sorry, and I'll call it quits." I weighed the decision in my mind._

_ "I'm sorry," I mumbled. He knelt down beside me and hummed._

_ "You're what? Oh and reference to me, please."_

_ "I'm sorry, _Master_," I spat. Another hum and then a nod._

_ "I'll take it!" He bent over my back and lopped up the blood with his mouth, planting kisses every step of the way._

_ "I hate you, you know." I told him as the pain faded to a dull throb. His laugh rumbled into my back as he continued his healing process. _

_ "Yes, Danielle. I know you do. You would rather be off fucking with that boy of yours rather than training to become my queen. How about we make a deal?"_

_ "I thought we already made a deal, S—sir." He pulled away from my back and helped me sit straight up._

_ "Indeed we did. But I am willing to amend it. Right now." I encouraged him to continue. "If you make it through the next three months of being a Blood Spiller, I will allow you to leave Hell whenever you please. You will still become Queen of Hell, but I will grant you permission to go back and forth." It sounded like a positive amendment, but I could feel him hiding something. "No, I'm not! No extra ties, just permission to move back and forth between Earth and Hell freely." _

_ "May I take more time to think about it?" _

_ "No! You must decide right now!" His voice came out as a bark. _

_ If I said yes, I could go visit my family whenever I wanted. I could go hang out with Farrah. I could have a happy relationship with Justin. All while completing whatever things the Queen of Hell does. It would be a perfect way to hold on to some normalcy. "Alright," I affirmed, more with myself than him. "I'll take it!" _

_ "Then all you have to do is sign," he held out another scroll with the change on it. I bit my own finger and wrote my name with the budding blood. The scroll disappeared when I finished, and the Satan looked at me. "Shall we get to the sex part, my sweet?" I openly let him between my legs, all the while picturing Justin's smile. I wondered if his arm had healed properly. If he was okay. "Pleasant dreams, Danielle," Satan lulled to me._

* * *

_Justin appeared in front of me, his arm in a sling with a bandage wound tight around it. He saw me and then blinked a couple of times. Then he gave me a genuine smile. "Dani! Is it really you?" he asked me._

_ "Yes! Is it really you, Justin?" He answered me with a breathtakingly sweet kiss. "Oh! I've missed you!" I gave him a huge hug._

_ "Where did you go? After those creatures took you…where did they take you?" I released him, his bright green shirt crumpled from our tight embrace. _

_ "I went to Hell. Though, I am still alive. I'm not dead. But I am in training to become… the Queen of Hell." I swallowed the pooling saliva that gathered beneath my tongue. Damn nerves._

_ "So you are going to marry the Devil?" he questioned, a little jealousy flashed in his eyes._

_ "I have to. I'm doing it to save you, Farrah, and my family. But after I marry him, I will be free to visit you anytime I want! I could even go back to school and act normal. I will just be Hell's Queen." _

_ "Hmm. So you are alive?" I smiled at him and nodded. "Good, and you better stay that way! I've really missed you, Danielle. Just last night I was having a hard time to remember what color your eyes are. And now I can stare into them, and they'd take me into forever. Those golden eyes will be my only memory until I get to see you again. When," he coughed, "will I get to see you?" _

_ "I'm doing some errands for my fiancé, but I should be done in no longer than four months." I looked at his arm more closely. "How is it?" I motioned to the limb._

_ "It hurts like crazy, but the arrow didn't do any major damage. Doctor says it should heal within the next month or so. Then I'll have to do some physical therapy to work up its strength." He bent his forehead to mine and kissed my nose. "God, I miss you like crazy."_

_ My vision started to blur, and I squinted my eyes to attempt to refocus him. Justin was fading into a dark abyss, and I couldn't stop it. "No!" I screamed. _

"No!" I jolted up in the bed. Red glared at me and then shoved a finger into his now ringing left ear.

"Geez, Butterfly! You must have had an awful nightmare. But that's okay, you'll soon forget about it. For the first few weeks of being a Spiller, you won't remember much. Not like you'll want to anyways. No one wants to remember killing and draining people of blood in a messy manner. Eventually you'll learn how to do it properly and neatly. It'll save us from having to kill more people to get you new clothes every day. Which reminds me," he leaned off the bed and then pulled a sack back up. "We packed you a spare of everything."

"Better make that shit last, Butterfly." Star exited the bathroom, towel drying her hair and then letting the natural ebony curls take form.

All I did was grunt in understanding. The painful rumbling in my stomach took precedence of clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey again! Thank you all for reading this! I really had a hard time with this chapter, because I came to a stop in Dani's thought process. So This chapter...well most of it...is from Satan's point of view. Please R&R! I need help writing the next chapter, because I've no clue what is going to happen! I'd like to get another chapter up by next Saturday...and hopefully it will be much LONGER than this one. Thank you again for staying with me on this! Here is chapter 6 for your reading pleasures!**

* * *

**While He Waits**

Satan tasted the girl's neck, salty sweat tingling his lips. She reminded him of Danielle with her long, deep brown hair curling just below her naked breast. He lolled the pink pert nipple in his mouth, gently scraping it with his teeth. He heard her gasp in lustful pleasure, and it made him smirk. _What a precious sound a girl's sigh is. Oh, I can't wait to hear Dani sigh like that for me once again_. He licked and suckled the tight bulb.

"Oh, Master! Oh, oh!" He plunged his fingers deep into her, the backside of his hand tickled from her fine dark hairs down by her valley. _What a good little whore,_ he thought to himself. She screamed with delight when he replaced his hand with his mouth. "Ahhhh! More, more! Please!" he drove her insane with the flicking and in-out motion of his snake-like tongue. He could feel her muscles contract around him, and he pulled away before she had a chance to release. A grunt of displeasure expired from her lips and she began to whine. "Please, Master! Finish! Finish! Please? Will you?" he grinned at her and shook his head. "May I finish it then?" Satan shook his head again. "Ohhh! But I cannot be left in this state! Please, don't leave me like this!"

"I'm finished with you today, Laurie Drake. You may go back to the Tunnels of Suffering where your slutty murderous self belongs!" he yelled at her. She dissipated and he huffed out a shallow breath, remembering the condition Dani had left him in the other night. He hadn't visited his little monster in a week, and he had been taking it out on those souls who waited in the Tunnels of Suffering. Leaving bitches and bastards alike in the unsatisfied fashion like he had been. He half-way fucked the women, and then had them torture the men into the same state. He growled as his lower figure hardened at the memory. Damn her! Just the thought of her got him up.

Satan knew the minute he felt her presence when she was chosen at her school that she would be his Queen of Hell. His stomach had filled with a love and lust so pure that he had only once felt it before in all his time ruling Hell. Naomi Meredith Carter, though long gone, was his first true love. The year was 1840, and she had just turned eighteen. Her golden tresses fell to her bottom and they curled and twisted seductively. She had eyes that matched the semi-precious stone, tanzanite. The blue was striking and electrifying, it sent shivers down his back as he remembered the first time he saw her. She wore a crystal ball gown with gold lace that shimmered on the hardwood floors of her manor's ballroom in Essex. Satan had made a visit to the home to discuss business with her father. The old windbag wanted revenge on a family enemy, but had no means of paying for Satan's help. Satan wanted a soul in return, an eternal soul that had much life left ahead of it, and the only soul Carter had was Naomi's. Satan struck a deal with the old man that allowed him to "wed" Naomi and whisk her away to Hell to fill the role of his mate. Satan had much trouble attempting to make her love him, and they fought frequently and violently. She would spit names at him, but he only loved her more. She died in 1927, and her soul was reborn. Or at least that is what he thought. Naomi died with a pure heart and he did not see her after death. Though he knew that she could not go to Heaven because of the deal he made with her father, he also did not have control over when or how she would come back to him.

He had created the Blood Spillers to find her and also take the lives of humans who were on the evil list. The list changed day-to-day because of the free-will all humans possessed. So every day he would review it and see if he spotted her soul, but it never once appeared until two and half weeks ago when Danielle Night's name appeared on it. Now she would be his once again. And all of the blood she will spill will guarantee her continuous return to Hell and immortality as his queen. Satan smiled to himself and fell back against the mounds of pillows on his bed. _Oh, Danielle. Naomi. I love you, only you, _he thought as the next victim walked into the chamber. He went back to work.

* * *

I laughed at Red. He shoved french-fries up his nostrils and made walrus sounds. It had been a week since I last heard from Satan. I knew he kept an eye out though, because every day Star received the updated list of "To Be Killed." My monster had dulled and I remembered how to talk and Red taught me how to drink properly. I kept an ink notch list on my wrist of how many people I'd killed; so far I was up to seventeen. It felt good to kill, though. The release of stress and then the feeding…oh, the feeding! It never got old, listening to the cries and screams as I drained blood from each individual. Star had watched in satisfaction this morning as Red and I shared a pedophile's life blood: I drank from the carotid and Red slurped from the wrist. "So Red, what are we going to do now?" I asked him after we shoveled our trash into a bin and walked out the door of the fast food place. Star had some other business to attend to, and she gave us the rest of the day off.

"I heard someone saying that there is a cool Put-Put course around here. Do you play golf?" I shook my head. "Well, I'm going to teach you!" We took off in the general direction of the mini-golf course, racing all the way there.

* * *

Satan pulled his head away from the mirror of his bedchamber. He grinned at Dani's new-found speed. She was turning into more of a monster than she thought. Her lack of care for the dead, her constant hunger for blood, and the multiple notches on her wrist displayed the monster's power within her. Though Satan knew that she really didn't understand what was going on inside her mind, he smiled at his newest creation. When they reunite, it will be a special night for both monster and master. He licked his lips in anticipation. Maybe he ought to visit her sometime tonight? No, he couldn't. She had to come to him. Satan would leave a portal open in her dream, and if she wished to see him, she could come on her own terms. Of course, she might be angry at him. She may hate him. But he will leave that decision for her to make.

Satan looked back to the mirror and gazed at his little Butterfly. _Yes, she is mine. My little Butterfly._

* * *

"No fair, Red! That was totally cheating! You can't sabotage me every single time! I thought you were going to teach me!" I huffed angrily.

"You shouldn't have trusted me, Butterfly! Since when did I gain your trust?" Red smirked and caressed her flustered face. She went to bite his thumb, but he pulled back before it caught between her teeth. "Oh, ho! I see how it's going to be! A biting contest, hm? I'm in!" He disappeared, but she cried out when she felt his teeth clasp around her neck. "Well, you're a very easy target!" He chuckled. His breath tickled her neck, and she turned on him.

"That's not fair, either! I can't do that yet! We need some rules!" I stated.

"Fine. You make 'em on our way to our new hotel room." We skedaddled off the golfing grounds, hitched a taxi, killed the driver, and then walked into the hotel. All the while, I came up with some basic rules: 1. No transporting 2. No drawing blood 3. Only exposed skin can be bitten 4. Failure to abide by the above results in automatic disqualification and the winner may ask a favor/command a favor from the loser. I re-assessed them on our way into the Hilton and realized we both wore full-body jumpsuits. _That may be a problem_, I thought to myself. _How to fix it? How to fix it…_ an idea popped into my head. _We shed one layer when we get to the room. _I finalized all the rules with him in the elevator. He gave a slight satisfactory grunt. _Bing_. We got to room 214, and as soon as the door closed behind us we stripped.

"Game time!" I growled. I only wore a white tank and emerald underwear and he wore…nothing?! I gasped as he ran at me. I dodged his attack on my forearm and then twirled on my heel. He was slightly stunned, because his head hit the bed frame. I sauntered over to him, teeth at the ready, when he kicked my stomach. I flew back into the other bed, and he jumped over to me.

"Well, well! Looks like you only lasted a minute, Butterfly!" his legs blocked me in. I had nowhere to turn. Well, damn. He bit my exposed shoulder and sneered down at me. "So, what should you do for me?" I could only imagine what Red was thinking about when Star burst into the room, furious.

"Dammit! He got away, again!" She finally looked at us intently, questioningly. "What the Hell is going on here?" I blushed and saw that Red did too. We were in too deep this time. Star was going to beat us senseless. "I leave you two alone for the entire day and this is what you end up doing? You idiots! You fucktards! I had to go do something important and you both end up doing each other! What will Master say? What do you think he's going to do to you both?" she waited for an answer, and we both looked at one another and laughed.

"We weren't _doing_ each other! We were playing a biting game! This one here said I didn't play fair, so I let her make the rules. We came here to play, and guess who still won? Me!" Red exclaimed, victoriously. He stood, shaking his sex in front of my face.

"Red! Will you stop shaking that thing in front of Butterfly's face! She looks like she's about to faint!" I stiffened up and stood.

"I'm fine," I got out before I collapsed onto the bed. _Well, maybe not_.

* * *

Satan chuckled at his little Butterfly. Maybe she'll visit him soon...

* * *

**WOAH! What just happened? Can someone say "Stalker?" Okay! Please R&R if you want another chapter! Love you guys! Thanks again for staying with me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Sorry for this chapter being a day late! Had a lot going on in college this week and a lot of work to catch up on. Music Theory is kicking my tail! This chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be, but I hope you enjoy the heat! Just in case you don't understand, Dani and Satan are taking a trip into her past life! Things are going to make sense!**

* * *

**Reliving the Past**

_"Danielle, what a surprise!" Satan clapped his hands and I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh__**, **__please don't look at me like that, my sweet! I know we didn't really leave off on the right foot last week. Allow me to fix it?" He leaned in to kiss me, and I let our lips collide. My hands ran through his dark hair, and I sighed into his mouth as he toyed with my bottom lip. _Oh, I missed this,_ I thought to myself. _

_ "Master," I choked the name out with a sour aftertaste in my mouth._

_ "Yes, my little Butterfly. What is it you want?" he said between sloppy kisses. I stared down at his dark jeans and gulped. My eyes found the tantalizing blue of his own and he cocked an eyebrow at me. "Promise to finish this time?" I nodded and licked my lips. "Then to your knees, wench!" He barely touched a finger to my shoulder and I dropped to the ground, laughing at me all the way down. _

_ "Someone's feeling feisty," I said to him. He chuckled._

_ "Someone's feeling brave," he retorted._

_ "Touché." I popped open the button of the jeans and inhaled sharply as his sex jolted to life. My eyes widened, and then I looked at the room we were in. I hadn't even noticed that we were in his bedroom. His silky bed not four feet away. I braved myself to tug down his pants and then caress him through his emerald boxers, and I smiled when his breaths became heavy. He clasped my hand and urged it beyond the waistband of his trousers and I gasped at how hard he was. _I do this to him_, I smirked in my head. _

_ "Oh, you do so much more! So much more!" I felt him twitch as my hand circled his shaft. "Cold. Your hand is kind of cold, Dani," he laughed nervously. I tugged lightly and then quickened my pace. His head fell back and rolled lightly. "Oh! Wicked one you are!" I smiled and then slowed down. "You said you'd finish this time!" I nodded at him._

_ "What do you think I'm going to do?" I yanked down his boxers and then blew lightly on his tip. _

_ "Fuck! Oh, fuck! Damn you, wicked Butterfly!" I cradled his manliness in my hand as my mouth engulfed him. I ran my teeth across him and licked it lightly. Then I put all of him in my mouth at once. "Oh-ah-uh!" he sighed and then looked down at me. I was doing things with my mouth that I'd never done before, but somehow my muscles knew exactly how to conform to his needs and desires. "Oh shit!" He screamed as I dug my fingernails into his calves and then scratched upwards to his thighs. He thrust into my mouth and I took all of him deep in my throat. My own eyes widened and I almost gagged, but then I opened my mouth more and it corrected the dilemma. "I'm going to come! Shit, I'm going to come! Move your mouth off me! You-," he began and then shuddered. I refused to obey him, and felt his nectar fill my mouth. Satan tasted like sin and blood with a hint of heaven. I swallowed and removed my mouth from his cock. _

_ "Master," I shot him a slight smirk. A feral sound erupted from his throat as he tackled me onto his black satiny bed, removing my clothes as swiftly as he could. I lay still and waited for him to do his worst. _

_ "You!" His lips crashed down on mine in fury and lust. Passion met passion, and I sighed as his mouth trailed sweet, nipping kisses and bites down my neck. _How could I hate this man?_ I shuddered as his hands skimmed down my sides and then up my back to remove my magenta bra. I gasped at the contrast from warm cotton to cold air on my breasts. He automatically fixed it by placing his mouth over them, his breath heated and teasing. "My Danielle," he whispered, making my nipples harden. Then he suckled them and toyed until I begged him to move on._

_ "Please! Oh, further down! Ah-," I said huskily. Slowly his lips traveled further and further, coming to rest at the band of my lacy panties. His tongue slid under them and then he caught the fabric with his teeth and pulled them down with his teeth. My eyes rolled back in my head as they were removed. I felt his tongue slide down my slit and then plunge into the depths of me. I spread my legs so he could have unlimited access. His fingers burned down my thighs and then he gripped my behind hard. I moaned and my hips jerked to meet his tongue. He licked and nipped at the nubbin above my core, and my noises loudened and my breathing become labored. I felt him grin. He hummed as he ate me out, his baritone voice rumbled through my body and I grabbed the blanket and Satan's hums grew. I screamed in ecstasy as I came undone. His head left my burrow and came to rest on my stomach. _

_ "Now I'm going to show you how much I've missed you," he smiled into my skin, then straddling over me. As our lips collided, his figure entered me and I screeched with delight as memories of our first time flooded my mind. Our mouths burned in passionate fire as he, too, saw what I was thinking about. "That was the best sex we had. But this, soon, will be the best time. I promise," his sweet whisper caressed the outer shell of my ear and I moaned again. His pace slowed and quickened as he felt my desires and needs in my head. I felt one of his hands sneaking down my sweat slicked skin and then bury itself in our thrusting sexes to pleasure me more. And, oh, it felt amazing. "Good," he moaned into the junction of my neck and shoulder. My hands traced circles over his smooth back and hard chest. _

_ "I love you." The words left my lips before I could think. Satan and I reached our climaxes together and then he kissed me once more before rolling off of me and pulling me to his chest._

_ "No, you don't. You've always hated me with a fiery passion, even in your past life." I blinked and then looked up at him, questioningly._

_ "Past life?" I started to struggle against his tight hold, and he let me go. I sat crisscrossed in front of him. "What do you mean, _past life_?" My face, already red, became hot with anger._

_ "This is not the first time we've met, Danielle. You were once known as Naomi Carter. She was my first love. I've not loved anyone since her…until you came along," he explained. "We know each other. Our bodies know each other. Haven't you always wondered why you respond to my every touch and bend to my every whim? Though you put up a stink about it, you still do it. She had a temper like yours. Hot-headed and always believed she was right. Never listened to me unless I made her." _

_ "So, let me get this straight. I'm someone else…in this body? Reincarnation exists?" _

_ "You already knew that, Dani. Eric was reborn as a human. I told you so. But he will return here because of his past life. Unlike Naomi, he truly did awful things to get what he wanted. In the end he softened up, but it doesn't change what he did. Naomi never killed anyone. She lied every now and again. She distrusted me with everything, and she stayed set in her faith. She did nothing that would truly bring her back to me. Here to Hell. The only reason I knew she would be born again was because her father signed her soul to me." Satan dared to look at me, and I stared daggers right into his electric green eyes. "Please don't look at me that way Naomi. I reall—," his words broke off as he realized that he had not called me by my name, but by his dead ex-love. _

_ "How dare you call me by her name! I'm offended! You asshole! Damn you, _Master_!" the intensity of my words made him flinch. _

_ "Danielle. Stop. Let me show you her, and you will not be so offended. You will understand. I promise!" With that said, he placed a hand on my head and I immediately felt drowsy. The room spun around me and then it was completely dark. _

* * *

_ A ballroom came into view and stood alone, my blond hair fell in tight bouncy curls. _Wait! Blond?_ I thought to myself. A tight smiled dark haired guy approached me and asked me to dance with him. I nodded. _I did?_ We twirled around the red draped shimmery golden ballroom, making small talk._

_ "Naomi? Hello? You there?" he asked me._

_ "Yes, Charles! I'm here. How is Cynthia?" I asked loud enough for anyone around us to overhear our conversation_

_ "She was last week. I'm onto Miranda now. She's bloody gorgeous!" He winked at me, and I just laughed._

_ "You rake! I'd put a pretty penny that Miranda Hawthorne won't let you stick her with your second head if I were a betting lady." He pulled the rose from his pocket and embedded it into my hair, I smiled. "If we keep meeting like this, in public, everyone will think we're together, Charles." I whispered seriously to him._

_ "But see, dear, that is the truth! We are together! You're just hiding it from your father!" he spoke louder than I wished._

_ "Shush! Someone might hear you!" I laughed, and the music stopped. We both applauded. Hannah, our maid, pulled me to the side._

_ "Miss, your father needs to speak with you! Oh, hello Master Charles! Enjoying the music? Got any new girls in that silk bed o' yours?" she continued to converse with him as I made my way upstairs to Father's library._

_ "No! I will not!" I exclaimed. "I refuse to marry this bloke!" The dark haired gentleman sat beside me on the velvet couch opposite the coffee table and desk Father sat in. _

_ "Naomi, darling. This is for you. You'll be a Queen! Our family won't have to worry about anything, and those damn Hawthornes will finally meet their end!" I stared at my Father._

_ "What about love, daddy? Love! I don't love this man! I don't even know him! He looks," I turned to Lucifer and narrowed my eyes at him, "stuck up! And rude! And…and disgusting! He's filthy and I refuse to marry the Devil! I pray God will strike me down before the wedding!"_

_ "There will be no retorts, Naomi Meredith Carter! You will do as I say! You now belong to this man, body and soul." Body and soul? How could he?_

_ "But Father!" I felt a hand clasp tightly around mine, but not in an uncomfortable way. More like a reassuring way._

_ "You do not have to stay confined to my palace, Miss Carter. I will let you go to and fro. All I ask is that you be my wife. You may have lovers and others waiting to satiate your needs. In return, I would like you to satisfy my own needs." _

_ "So you are giving me permission to be a whore? Well, kind sir! I don't want to be anyone's whore!" I bolted up and towered over the handsome man. A little too handsome to be Satan, I thought. _

_ "Would you like me to turn into a little red man with horns? Will that make you happy?" he asked, honestly. I shook my head. "What do you want! I will give anything and everything that you want to you! Just say the word and it is yours, love."_

_ "I want Charles to not be harmed. Leave him be, and I will come with you. That man there," I pointed to my Father, "can rot in Hell for all eternity! But leave Charles alone. And Hannah. Do not harm or kill them."_

_ "As you wish," his words were sincere. "We must leave now, Naomi." _

* * *

**HOLY CRAP! I left you guys with a cliff! R&R and I'll put up the next chapter on time! ;D I wonder who this Charles is? You'll find out eventually, if you haven't already guessed!**


	8. Chapter 7 Continued

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm a bit late posting this. I was on a train all yesterday to come home for spring break! BUT... I decided to write more of a suitable ending to Chapter 7! I'm still working on Chapter 8, but it should be going up this week sometime! Please read, follow, favorite, review the story! I love to hear from you, and it helps me with deciding what should happen next. I'm writing this story as I'm going along, so I need feedback and ideas to propel it forward! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this short end.**

* * *

_I followed him down a spiral staircase that led into a long black tunnel. "They are not as black as you may think, Miss Carter. These tunnels could be a gold mine for any miner. Semi-precious gems decorate the interior of these walls, madam." Satan, cunning as ever, looked to me and flashed a steamy smile. I returned nothing with the same emotion._

_ "I want them all mined. If I'm to be Queen, I want the riches that comes with it," I harshly demanded. He nodded._

_ "Whatever you want, Miss Carter. Consider it done." He snapped his fingers and all of the walls cracked, gold and gems came forth. They glittered in the dim lighting of the tunnels, glinting off the walls and forming __handmade __stars. I swirled around in circles, a look of complete awe upon my face. My now loose curls flashed blues and reds and greens as gemstone after gemstone came out of hiding. "What think you now?" he no longer smiled nor frowned. His unreadable face scared me. _

_ "I think I would like you to call me by my name, Satan." I smirked at him. _

_ "Naomi Carter," he growled. _

_ "Not two minutes ago you were happy. Why the sudden change?" I asked, mockingly._

_ "You taunt me, woman. Taunt and flay me with words. All I want, _Naomi_, is to love you. That has been my plan right from the start. I sought out your father, he did not seek me. I asked for your hand, and he willingly gave it to me. I'm your husband now, Naomi Carter. You're married to the devil. Even the devil has a heart and feelings. You may hate me now, and you may hate me forever; however, I promise to give you all you want as long as you bend your temper here and there for me. Learn to love me? Just maybe, you could learn to love Evil. Maybe? I've no clue why you detest me so. You don't know me!" He fell to his knees and put his face into the palms of his hands. I understood what he meant, but how could I love him? I supposed it wouldn't hurt to throw out what I've heard about him. What I've been taught about him. Just maybe everyone could be wrong. "Thank you, Naomi. My Queen." I attempted to smile genuinely, but only the corners of my mouth would turn up. He looked into my eyes, and I into his dark green ones, and looked at me with such glorious hope._

_ "I will try. But first, I would like a throne room built and these gems piled high." He stood up and snapped his fingers once more. My command was granted._

Two Years Later:

_ "Dammit, Naomi! I don't like what I do! Do you think I enjoy killing people?" Satan practically breathed fire at me. I huffed in return._

_ "Well you sure don't do a thing to stop yourself! You tempt everyone with their desires and lead them to their demise! You just cannot help yourself, can you?" I paused and then answered my own question. "No. Of course not! If you had it your way you would treat everyone as gently as you treat me! Which hardly happens! I get lashed and shagged hard. What do you want from me? An heir? Like hell I'd let you have an heir! I'm infertile. I've always been and will be." _

_ "When did this conversation change to discussing my want for an heir? I couldn't give two long hard fucks about having a child. And it is not who is infertile. That would be me. God punished me by taking away my ability to reproduce. No one wants to birth pure evil into this world. Hell, I don't even want you to think about having a baby with me. It is impossible! But if you want a child, go on and visit that damn suitor of yours. I'm sure he'd be damn glad to give you one!" Satan turned and stiffly walked away from me. Before he left the bedroom, he turned back and ran to me. His lips fell upon mine and we delved into the depths of each other's mouths. "Damn it all! I love you, Naomi!" he trailed kisses down my neck and unlaced the violet silk dress I wore. _

_ "I love you too, Lucifer." My hands ran through his dark hair, pulling it from the thong that tied it to the back of his neck. Oh, how I loved this man._


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow...it's been a while. Well, almost 2 weeks. This chapter was very difficult to write because of the lack of creative juices that were flowing through my head with all of the stress from being a music major. I apologize if it is not what you want, but I feel this chapter is necessary because it develops some characters. Also, please read and review! I like to hear from you all and it helps me as I'm writing more chapters! Thanks and here is chapter 8... **

* * *

**Danielle and the Beast**

_"Danielle? Wake up. Dear, please open your eyes," Satan's velvet voice brought me out of the dream. I opened one eye to see his bare chest hovering over me. "There you are, love."_

_ "What was that?" I asked him. He hummed and then decided to speak._

_ "That was my life with Naomi. She is a part of you, and so you were able to see her memories through her eyes. At first, I could tell you struggled to allow yourself to be absorbed into her mind. Eventually, you became her and she, you. I returned to my past self." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Are you alright, now? Do you understand how much alike you both are? Do you understand why you are drawn to me?"_

_ "Yes. I comprehend it all. I wish I didn't, but I suppose it helps me. Knowing helps me. I'm glad you showed me. Thank you." I sat up and realized that we were both still naked. "Master?" I asked him._

_ "Yes Danielle?" _

_ "One more time before I have to go?" I stared entrancingly into his eyes._

_ "Of course, Butterfly. My beautiful Butterfly," he kissed me and laid me down on the bed. The room filled with sounds of our lovemaking until I was ripped from the dream._

* * *

Red and Star looked worriedly at me. I really didn't understand why they were worried, because I'd only slept for the entire night. Or at least that's what I thought. "Butterfly, you had us worried! You've been gone for two days!" I attempted to speak, but only an incoherent grunt passed my lips. "You're hungry," Red stated.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing that we have a very long list. Put some clothes on and meet us downstairs. We each get ten humans today," Star spoke evenly. "I hope you're quick, because we have to hit the road and move to New Orleans for some voodooists or something." She and Red left the room and I hopped up from the bed. I found a new black shirt and dark leather pants at the foot of the bed. After slipping them on, I looked over my appearance: blood shot eyes, sunken cheeks, and pale lips made me look like an entirely different person. Even my hair had gotten lighter. I coughed and left the room just as my stomach rumbled.

"Hmph!" I sounded to them to signal my readiness. They took the lead and walked out of the hotel as I followed their footprints they left in the woodchips of the garden. We crossed the street and entered a small sketchy bookshop. The window on the side of the shop had a long spiny crack through it and black mold decorated the underside of every white oak shelf. Obviously the shop hadn't been used in a very long time; or at least it wasn't used for selling books.

"Hello folks!" an older man with gray hairs sticking out in odd places on a mostly bald head greeted us. His thumbs twiddled nervously behind the glass desk.

"Hello Roy Parrish. We're here to see Hammer and Thrust. Please, take us to them," Star's black tattoo glinted under the lamp on the desk.

"May I have the password?" the old man whispered.

"I love to fuck," I watched as the man's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped. I thought to myself, _I want to be able to seduce men with four words!_ "Now, will you take us there? I am correct about the password, am I not?" the old man nodded and shook his head attempting to answer her questions but was left befuddled. He motioned us to follow him through a back door which led out into a warehouse.

"Roy! I thought I told you to not let any-," the tall blond haired man with a scar running down the left side of his face stared at Star. "You! How could you've…? Fuck it all! I'll let you take me. I'm done running and hiding!" Star cocked her head at his words, a slow smirk sneaking across her face.

"Well, Darrell, aren't you feeling low today? I've enjoyed this chase while it lasted, but I'm not sad to tell you that you'll suffer for all of the families you've killed. You could've joined me and Eric, but you just wanted to continue to commit this treacherous crime. Why women? Why do you pray on women?" I couldn't understand what was going on between the two, but it seemed as though this Darrell guy was some sort of rapist and serial killer. Was this the guy who Eric had let get away? "You better fuckin'answer me!" a slight new York accent tainted her harsh words, and it almost made her words cut through him like shattered glass.

"Because, women are easy! I like a good fuck just as much as the next guy, but then I kill their families to hide my motive. This is pure fun! Not like this stuff you do that just ends up being part of your job, right little Lumi?" Lumi was not a name I knew at all, but I assumed it was Star's real name. She would have a pretty name like Lumi. It fit her very well, especially her hair. "You're here to take your revenge on me for fucking your sister and mother in front of you, correct? I never got to you, did I? Well, such a pity. You're beautiful and, my guess, a fantastic bedmate," he flashed a smile in Red's direction. For whatever reason, Red clenched his hands as Darrell cupped Star's face in his palm. "How about I have one last fuck, babe? Let me take a memento with me?" He leaned in to kiss her, but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it until he gave up.

"How about I keep a memento?" Star broke a finger right off of his hand and shoved into a pocket somewhere on her being. She winked at him and then dove into his neck, slicing his skin so she could suck.

"Okay, Red and Danielle! Choose your man to take down!" I zipped in a bee line straight to Roy. He shivered as I grasped his shoulders and descended on his neck at an angle, my teeth piercing his jugular. My slurping sounds made me go nuts, and I sucked harder. He had gone limp about two minutes, but I didn't stop until I sucked him dry. When I pulled away, I felt only one line of blood dripping from the side of my mouth. Nothing had splashed onto my clothes, which made me happy. I watched as Red and Star finished off Darrell and another guy.

"I need more," I stated. Both looked up at me, dropping the bodies of the men to the floor.

"Look who's found her words!" Red teased. It was true though, in a state of hunger all I could do was think about drinking blood. I could not speak at all unless I was satisfied.

"Let's go, you two. We're headed to a train depot. Then I might take you both to a bar as long as you promise not to kill anyone." Star led us out of the building once we had cleaned up. "Hell, I really don't care. Kill anyone you want!" We hailed a taxi and told him to drive us to the nearest club.

"So, Butterfly. What were you dreaming about?" Red sat beside me, next to the window. I shrugged. I really didn't feel like talking, because I knew that if I talked I would sound feral. My hunger had only been tied over for a little bit, but I felt it coming back quickly. "C'mon, Butterfly! I want to know! Tell me, please?" Red flashed me a sadistic smile, then pinched my thigh. I shook my head and bared my pointier-than-normal teeth at him. "I'll do anything!" a slight tug pulled at the corners of my lips.

"Can I count on you to hold up your end of that plead?" I questioned.

"Yes, absolutely! I swear on the blood that runs through my body to uphold my end of this deal!" I gave a quiet nod at his promise.

"I dreamt of Master. We had sex, he showed me the past, and then I woke up. Now, don't ever ask me what I dream about again." I laughed at Red's contorted face as he, clearly, visualized me having sex with Satan.

"That is not wrong on any level whatsoever, nope…not. One. Bit." He turned to look out the window, and I smiled smugly to myself.

"Butterfly, Master wants you to have fun tonight. He said that you can drink as much blood as you want. But I should warn you that blood, for us, is like potent alcohol. I refuse to carry you out of the building if you drink too much. Understand?" I nodded while licking my lips thirstily.

"Okay, Star," I growled.

* * *

Lights flashed and my eyes attempted to adjust to the dark, damp, sweat filled room. Gyrating bodies bounced and bobbed to the beat of the bass and others swung their hips against others fronts. I'd never been to a club, let alone one where in the corners used condoms could be seen from across the room. Isn't that what bathrooms were for, people? I made my way through the crowd and took a bite here and there while trying to dance nonchalantly, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I licked the neck of a boy who was about nineteen and couldn't help but drain him almost to death. "Dani, c'mon! Get off him," Red reprimanded. "You're not allowed to kill anyone," he grasped my hand and pulled me away from the delicious boy. What number was he? Ten? I watched as his body fell to the ground and security officers retrieved him. Oh, his tangy blood trailed down my lips. Before I could think another thought, Red's lips crashed onto mine, sucking the blood that was drying on them. His mouth tasted sweet with a hint of Bud Light. I pulled away.

"You drink beer?"

"Yeah, sometimes it can sate the hunger if I don't want to drink more blood," his words were sincere. Did he not like drinking other people's blood? I must've asked aloud because he answered my question. "No, not really. It tastes unusually good, but I hate myself afterward. I never drink anyone dry. Eric and Star always did that. But neither of them noticed." He looked down at his hands. I hiccuped and he smiled down at me. "Well, it seems as though you didn't take Star's warning seriously, Butterfly." I felt the music pulsing in my head and the room spun dizzily around me. It felt amazing! "Danielle, can I kiss you?"

"Why, Red?" I smirked slyly at him. His chiseled face looked so handsome, especially with the soft features such as his almond-shaped eyes and full lips. I'd tap that. Without thinking, I leaned in and captured his mouth with my own lips. He immediately kissed me back, licking my bottom lip to test the waters. I open my mouth and his tongue collides with mine, stroking every nook and cranny of my mouth. He broke for a breath.

"Don't tell _him_, okay?" I could barely understand what he said, but I nodded anyway.

"I won't, Red. Sh-couts pwomise!" I slurred. I could swear that I saw him grin at me, but I had no clue why.

"Butterfly, I think you've got me wrapped up in your cocoon," he said softly. I really couldn't hear his words over the music.

"Me too! I like rap, because it goes boom!" I began to move sway my hips to some deep raspy local rapper. The DJ dropped the bass, and I dropped right with it. I looked up at Red as I scooted my body up his, coming back to a standing position.

"Fuck it," he spoke under his breath. He began to grind on me, and I laughed and returned the motion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and swung my body to the beat. A little voice spoke in the back of my mind: _stop! What are you doing? Remember Satan? What about Justin? You love Justin! You're fucking Satan! You don't need to fuck Red, too._ I pushed the voice away and hissed at it.

"Shut up," my words sizzled. Red gazed at me, shrugged, and then kissed me. I shoved my tongue into his mouth as my hands slid down to the button of his pants. He didn't stop me, but he walked us backwards toward the bathrooms.

"How about a room?" he winked and locked the bathroom door after we entered. I tugged at Red's shirt immediately. He sneered and pulled it over his head, and stripped me of my own. "Now that's better," he yanked me flesh against his chest and kissed me once again. My hands explored his cold hard flesh, and I felt him tense up and relax as my forefinger circled his navel. _No! Stop! You don't want this,_ the pestering voice returned. _You don't know what you're getting yourself into! What if he dies because you do this? What if…_

"Shut the fuck up!" I backed away from red and my hands clutched my head and I jerk my hair in all directions.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" Red's attention focused on my outburst, and his face contorted into an emotion that I never believed he could feel. Concern. Red was concerned for me, but I couldn't stop screaming at the voice in my head. I twitched over to where our shirts lay piled on the ground and lifted mine, replacing it back on my body. The voice finally stopped.

"Nothing. Just made a stupid mistake," I felt the soberness overtake me, and my mind returned.  
Never again will I drink that much blood and let the beast overtake me.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I feel like it's been a while, but really it's only been about a week. So far, I'm only seeing another five or six chapters left if I end up writing myself into a corner. I hope I can milk another ten at least, but I really don't know. This is only the first book in a trilogy, so trust me there is more plot to come! Thank you to those who sent me reviews! As always, I enjoy reading them! Please review! And thank you faithful readers for once again staying with me! I'm not sure I'll be able to get another one up before next weekend or even by next weekend for that matter. This week is filled with a lot of rehearsals for me. Ah, the life of a music major! Reminder: this is an ORIGINAL story. I own these characters and the twisted plot! Finally, here is chapter 9 for your reading pleasures.**

* * *

**Counting Trains**

"I'm fine, Red. Just stay back. I won't tell him what we did as long as you don't ever let me drink blood like that again. Deal?" I put my shirt back on and stared at him seriously. "And don't treat me any differently. This never happened, whatever it was that we were about to do. As far as I'm concerned, I spent all night dancing with a stranger in the crowd." I left him sulking in the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. What was I doing? Was I really going to have sex with Red? No, I wasn't. I just wanted to play him, right? I tried to clear my head, but got distracted by a blond headed guy staring at me from the corner. His hair reflected the color spectrum as the strobe lights flashed throughout the room. He looked tall and young. His facial features were soft and his eyes prodded at me. I neared him and immediately recognized those striking blue eyes: Justin. I slowly moved closer to him, trying not to draw any attention to myself.

"Well, hello there. Do I know you?" I winked at him.

"No, I'm a complete stranger," he said, catching on.

"Dance with me?" he nodded and I dragged him out onto the dance floor. "How did you find me?" I questioned. I really had no idea where we were, but we had to be somewhere close to home if Justin was at this club.

"I didn't know you would be here. Farrah asked me to come here in hopes I would stop moping around about you. We've both been pretty depressed and she just needed a night to have some fun." He swayed a little bit to the beat of the music and smiled at me.

"So Farrah's here as well?" I stuttered. "Shit! You guys have to leave! I'm working and my job is not something you should get yourselves involved in. Find her and leave!" I whispered.

"After two songs? Then we can both find her. You can tell her what is going on." I just stared at him, deep in thought. I hummed an approval at his suggestion, because I wanted to see my best friend.

"How's my family?" I dared to ask. I was worried about them, too. Mom was probably bawling her eyes out and who knows what little Aiden was doing without his big sister?

"Sad. Aiden cries a lot. Ms. Night isn't doing so well. Farrah was telling me that she is sick. With what, I've no clue. But it doesn't sound too good. They need you back, Dani. Hurry up and do whatever you have to, and then come home. Soon. We all miss you. Even Gretchen. She's got no one to pick on at school, and most of the cheerleaders have resigned from their positions. The other girls who went missing we found alive in the woods. But your disappearance has everyone jittery. The police are searching everywhere for you," he leaned into my ear. "Your dad even returned. The bastard tried to stay at your house, but Farrah wouldn't let him through the door. Farrah's moved in with your mom. Her foster family allowed her to. They thought she needed to help out in whatever way she could. Dani, how much longer? How much longer do you have?"

"Eight weeks? I think? I'll talk to Master and see if I can get him to strike another deal with me. You all need me home, I know. I want to go home, too. I need you all." He hugged me and then kissed me furiously.

"Damn, I miss you," his lips smoldered mine with passion and agony. Our tongues familiarized themselves with dusty territory until they'd been well re-acquainted. I didn't want to, but at the end of the next song I pulled away from him.

"We need to find Farrah," I spoke breathlessly. He reluctantly released me and nuzzled his head into my neck and hummed his approval. "C'mon. Let's hope we can find her in this crowd."

* * *

We wandered for ten minutes before finally finding her sipping from a water bottle at the bar. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw her conversing with Red. Farrah and Red? No. Oh, God no! I shook my head at Justin before he took another step. I tugged him back toward the dance floor. I saw Red's eyes flash at me from the corner of my eye. "Dance," I whispered at Justin.

"Dani, what is going on? Who is that guy?" Justin pulled me against him and leaned his mouth close to my ear. We were the only two people slow-dancing to a relatively fast song.

"He works with me. One of S—Master's people." I gritted my teeth as he asked

"Ah, I see. He's dancing with Farrah…is he a good guy?" I could hear the worry in Justin's voice. I really didn't know Red well enough to settle his nerves, but I attempted.

"He's not going to harm her tonight." My voice was confident, though if he looked at my face he'd see through my façade. Justin moved to pull back from me, but I held him tight. "He knows you, remember? Don't give him a reason to injure you. Which reminds me, your arm isn't wrapped up. Why?"

"I didn't break it, Dani. I've got a bandage wrapped around it though, and I'm on some heavy pain killers."

"Did you bring extra bandages?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" he cocked an eyebrow at me then realized what I was asking. I wanted to see it. "I'll show you. Follow me," we wove through the groups of soured people toward a door in the back. "What they don't tell people," he said softly, "is that this room is actually a private suite. My uncle owns the joint, and he's the only reason we were able to get in here. Although, I've no clue how you got in. Dare I ask?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Ah, I see."

"Let's sit down on the couch. My legs are burning from dancing too much," I joked. He gave me a weak smile and sat beside me on the black leather love seat. "I love your smile," I stated plainly. Justin smiled wider and winked at me, but his happiness was short-lived.

"You won't get to see it every day. And _he_ will get to see yours more often than I will." Justin's words made my heart pang with guilt. I told Satan that I loved him after we had sex. That's typical, right? I didn't really mean it, did I?

"Marry me!" the words fell from my mouth before I could pull them back. His eyes widened and glazed over.

"Danielle, I—I don't know what to say," _me either_, I thought silently. "I…yes. But what about you know…?"

"I don't think he could marry me if I married you first," I took a moment and thought about it. "He said I could have lovers, but never mentioned that I could marry someone else. I suppose if I were married, Heaven wouldn't let me wed him." Justin had a blank look on his face, but eventually he saw the logic in my words. Under Heaven, my second marriage would be null if I was married to another man first.

"I will marry you, Danielle Night!" he threw his arms around me and held me tightly. I smelled his scent and shivered. He smelled like lilac and lemons. His lips grazed mine softly as he lay me down on the couch. I pulled away from him.

"I can't do this, Justin. There's something I have to tell you," I knew he needed to know what Satan and I have done. What I no longer possess. "I've had sex," I whispered.

"You're not pregnant are you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He cannot reproduce," I explained to him why.

"Well, then I guess that is quite fine. I just do not like the fact that he was your first. I should've been. I could've showed you what true love is supposed to be. But I will show you. Not right now, but after I have a wedding band on your finger and a document that states you are my wife. My equal. My missing piece. I love you, Dani," he gasped for a big breath of air. "We should go check on Farrah," he helped me sit upright.

"Wait. You didn't show me," my voice trembled with anticipation. I wanted to see his wound. The wound he got because of me. He reached for the hem of his shirt, but I stopped him. "Let me," I reached for it myself. He let me pull his shirt over his head, and then he let out a shaky breath as I unwound the bandage around his arm. I could tell that his pain medicine was wearing off, because he cringed when my hands brushed it. I saw the pink hole in his arm, and a thick brown scab covered it. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said I wouldn't be able to do any sports that involved that arm. He also said that I can't lift heavy things for about a year. The inner muscle has to heal perfectly or else there will be a lot more scar tissue than necessary." Again, Justin smiled weakly at me. I felt wetness gather in the corners of my eyes.

"It's my fault. I'm the reason you are hurt, Justin. If you hadn't met me, saved me, you wouldn't be hurt. You would be perfectly fine." He brushed my tears off my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Shhh, baby. Don't cry. It isn't your fault. I love you and want to protect you always. I would jump in front of another arrow for you any day, any way." He pressed his lips to mine, and then warmed up both my hands in his. He broke away to put his shirt back on before we left the room.

"There you are!" exclaimed Farrah. When she saw me, her eyes just about popped out of her head. "Are you a ghost?" she whispered. I shook my head and she embraced me. "You've had me worried! Your family misses you! Come home!" I shook my head once again.

"I'm leaving with you both tonight. We're sneaking out. And that boy you were chatting with earlier…stay away from him. He's bad news." Farrah looked at me like I was crazy.

"I was only talking to him, because he looked sad. Apparently his friend had shoved his affections away earlier, and-," I cut her off with a hand.

"That was me. He's someone who works with me. I'll explain on the drive home, but we have to leave now!" She grabbed my hand and Justin's and led us out a back exit.

"We came by train in case either of us decided to get drunk," she admitted. Train? Our escape may not be fast enough, but we have to try.

"Then lead the way. I'll keep an eye out for Star and Red," the names meant nothing to Farrah, but Justin knew who I was talking about. He explained everything to Farrah on our walk to the train station. I watched for figures in the shadows, but saw none other than those of stray cats or mice. My mind focused on keeping both of my friends safe from the demons. Although, wasn't I a demon now? Do I need to protect them from myself? Am I a threat to their lives? No. I'm sure I could control my hunger. Maybe?

* * *

We watched three trains pass before ours pulled up to the station. We all climbed up into our car and took adjacent seats: Justin and Farrah sat together while I took the aisle seat across from them. The man beside me shifted in his seat, and I cringed. A familiar scent fluttered into my nose. Blood. I gulped and faced the seat in front of me, resisting the urge to glance at my neighbor. Shit. How did he get here? When did he come up from the depths of Hell? I didn't think he would come and retrieve me himself. I just wanted to go home and see my family. Marry Justin. So what if we're eighteen? But now my plan was ruined. Damn it all! Fuck it all!

"Danielle. Did you really think you could escape me?" his voice was low and velvety. I nodded my head slightly. "How interesting. I have spies everywhere, not just my two dogs. I thought you loved me? Then when my source told me that you were fleeing, I rushed up from my cavern. I'm surprised at you. I thought you loved me. Understood me. So, tell me: what exactly were you going to do once you got home? Hmm?" he blew into my ear lightly, igniting my body.

"I was going to get married." Damn him. Could I really not fight against him?

"No, you cannot fight against me. I'm now your Master, therefore you obey every order I give you. You will not get off with them. You will get off with me, and you will return to Hell with me after another task which I have yet to decide. I obviously cannot let you stay a Blood Spiller for three months if you cannot even stay for one without running away." A low chuckle erupted deep in his throat, and I only grumbled in my seat.

"The Naomi in me wants to chew you out right now, but I cannot bring my own self to. Especially in public. What exactly will my task be, _sir_?" I gritted my teeth.

"I've not yet decided, Butterfly. Now, go to sleep. I will take care of your little friends." My eyes stared deeply into his, daring him to do anything bad to them. "I don't plan on hurting them. I was just going to introduce myself, dearest. Now, sleep."

* * *

When I awoke, they were gone. Farrah and Justin. Once more, I belonged to Satan and not myself. "Awaken, Beast," his words taunted my ear. _No! No!_ I pleaded and pleaded with myself. Hold her back! Hold the Beast back! Only God knows how many people could die this time! "Open your eyes, Beast!" he exclaimed impatiently. His hand rested on my thigh, and I lost the only edge I had against the raging Beast within me. The hunger overpowered my palate and stomach. She, I, was hungry. Starving. I needed blood and fast. My eyes jolted open, but I was not me anymore. _She _was back and in charge. "Oh, good! You're back, my sweet! You must kill everyone in this train station before I take you home. Can you do that?" I felt my head nod and then a grunt rumble in my throat. Shit, this was really about to happen. "Start with the little girl sitting on the bench, then clear the room. Clock-wise." My feet moved on the gray tile toward the small blond-headed girl.

"Why hello there, little one. What is your name?" my voice sounded low and groggy, but soft and caring.

"Beth. My mommy told me not to talk to strangers, but you seem nice. Would you like to sit with me?" the little girl offered and scooted over on the bench. _No Beth! Run away, right now! You're about to die! I'm not good. I'm not good!_ Another voice inside my head reprimanded me: _shut the fuck up, bitch! I'm in charge! Master wants you to do this, and you will. It will please him. Besides, you're hungry. A little more than hungry if the pains in your stomach are clenching with the truth. So sit back, relax, and let me do everything. I don't want to hear a peep, or else I will go to Master and he will coerce you to do this yourself. Not as me._ I did not fight the alien in my head. She was right. I don't think I could handle killing everyone in a sane state of mind. But as my body bent to drain the life of the tiny girl, I let tears fall from my eyes. I would not let Satan have the satisfaction of controlling every aspect of my body. I would at least control these tears of hate. These tears of pain and sorrow for the lives I was about to take. I felt my incisors pierce the little girl, the hot blood flooding into my mouth, and the sweet trail it left as it slid down my throat. I lapped up what blood decorated the outside of her skin, and moved on. Two-hundred and forty-three more people to go. I counted them all and cried for every single one of them. A woman in the bathroom begged me to stop, but I did not let up. She felt my tears caress her neck, and then she sighed her last breath. A man thought I was a seductress and moaned with passion up until his last moment. The rest to follow screamed and dropped. I swear that if Satan himself attempted to suck any leftovers from the veins of the dead, he'd find not a single drop left for sampling.


End file.
